


25 Days of Kink-Mas

by Salihe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Beads, Blindfolds, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Chastity Device, Cock & Ball Torture, Cuddling & Snuggling, Desperation Play, Edgeplay, Enemas, Figging, Food Sex, Fucking Machines, Gags, Knifeplay, M/M, Marking, Mirror Sex, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Piercings, Prostate Massage, Roleplay, Rope Bondage, Sex Club, Sounding, Spanking, Spreader Bars, Vibrator, Whipping, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-21 04:12:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 32,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salihe/pseuds/Salihe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gives himself to Sam for Christmas.  Sam can't stop playing with his new toy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lock and Key (December 1st)

**Author's Note:**

> a/n 1: I've been posting this on my livejournal account, but wanted to share it here as well.
> 
> a/n 2: I don't know what possessed me to do a countdown series, I've never taken on a challenge of this magnitude, but I'm pretty excited about it. This is un-beta'd so if you see any problems, spelling errors, comma abuse, etc please let me know.
> 
> One chapter a day now until Christmas.
> 
> I would love to hear your thoughts. Enjoy!

**-Kink: Cock Cage**

\---  
  
“Merry Christmas Sam.”

After briefly fumbling the package Dean had tossed in his lap, Sam looked up at his brother with a furrowed brow. “Uh, dude.  I think you’re a few week early.”

Hands in his pocket, Dean shrugged then rocked back on his heels.  “Well, I need your help to wrap your gift.”

“Looks wrapped to me.”  Replied Sam, holding up the box covered in newspaper and giving it a little shake.  A thud, then a clank, resounded from the package and Sam cringed.   “I hope it’s not breakable.”

“Nah, it’s pretty indestructible.  You gonna open it or what?”

“Maybe I should wait.”  Sam said, turning over the box.

“You could… but I don’t think it will be nearly as fun if you wait ‘till Christmas.”  Dean smirked.

“What are you up to?”  Sam peered closer at the wrappings.  “Are these the personal ads?  Classy Dean, really classy.”

“It seemed fitting.”  Dean fought the smirk tugging at the corner of his lips.

“Now you’re freaking me out.”  Sam frowned.

“Just open it already!”  Dean demanded, bouncing up on his toes.

Shaking his head with a quirk of his lips, Sam ever so slowly started picking at the tape holding the wrappings.

“Geeze, who taught you to open presents.  Just rip the damn paper!”

“Maybe I want to read these later.”

“I highly doubt that,” Dean snarked back, “if you ever get the box open.”

“That good, huh?”  Sam queried, but he did start tearing the paper off more quickly.

Sliding a finger under the tape holding the box closed, he popped the box open and pulled out a handful of tissue paper revealing the object inside.

“I can honestly say I never would’ve guessed this.”  Sam lifted the shiny, silver cock cage out and looked it over before quirking an eyebrow up at his brother.

“Well, I…”  Dean began.  “I wasn’t sure what you wanted this year.  Soooo, I thought I could give you me.”  The last words were rushed and Dean averted his eyes to avoid looking at Sam as he said them.

Sam smiled at the uncharacteristic shyness his brother was showing.  “Dean.”  He said softly.  “If I’m following, you want me to wrap you up and keep you locked up nice and safe until December 25th?” 

Dean looked at Sam with hooded eyes.  “I want you to lock me up.  I want you to have the only key.  I want you to fuck me until I can't walk, drive me crazy with lust, to use me anyway you want.  And on Christmas morning you can unwrap your present and I get to worship you and make love to you until we pass out.”  He licked his lips and added, “If you want.”

Sam’s heartbeat was thudding in his chest in time with the throbbing of his dick.  Oh, he wanted.  He wanted very much. Ideas for the coming weeks ran through his mind; fantasies of plugs, clamps and other toys. 

He realized he had dwelled on this thoughts a little too long when Dean’s shoulders started to droop, but he quickly remedied that by surging out of his chair and pinning Dean against the dresser. 

“Of course-,” he breathed into Dean’s ear, “-I want-,” he mouthed along his jaw, “-that.”  His tongue plundered Deans mouth and Dean responded with a moan into Sam’s lips as his hips thrust upward.  “The things I’m going to do to you Dean. I‘m going to use every toy we have, a different one every day.  I might even have to get some new ones for a surprise.”

Dean groaned at Sam’s words.  “I guess you like your gift then.”  He rasped out.

“I’ll let you know.” Sam smirked, twisted them around, and pushed Dean down onto the bed.  “I need to wrap it up first.”

Dean whimpered and fell backwards onto the mattress.  His cock was pressing against the confines of his jeans and Sam stared down at him.

“Hmmm…” he pondered, “I don’t think it’s going to fit into its packaging.  Maybe we should do something about that.”

“Oh, God.”  Dean huffed out, throwing an arm across his eyes.  “You’re gonna kill me on the first day.”

Sam laughed and crawled off the bed, “I’m going to get some ice.  You’ll want to be naked by the time I get back.”

Dean gave Sam a shaky thumbs-up when he grabbed the ice bucket and headed out the door.  Sam pulled to door shut and glanced down the corridor before stealthily reaching down and adjusting himself so he could make it to the ice machine without getting arrested for public indecency.

When he got back to the room Dean was reclined on the edge of the bed, legs spread, cock still hard.  Sam leaned down to kiss him again and could resist sneaking a hand between them to lightly grasp Dean’s cock.  “I’m going to miss you fucking me, but it will be well worth it.”  And with one slow stroke he pulled his hand away. 

Grabbing the ice bucket, he filled a plastic bag with ice and tossed it to Dean.  “You know what to do with that.”  He grinned wickedly.

“Ssssshit.”  Dean hissed as he placed the bag against his crotch.

“Cold?”  Sam inquired as he turned to grab the box from the dresser.

“Ya think?”  Dean grumbled back through clenched teeth.  He watched Sam pull the shiny cage from the box followed by the padlock and key on a chain. 

Using the key, Sam popped the lock open, making sure everything was in working order.  The texture on the outside of the lock caught his attention and he held it up to read the words etched on the outside.

 _Do no open ‘till X-mas_.

He laughed out loud.  “Cute, Dean… Real cute.”

“I thought so.”  Dean threw back with a cheeky grin.

Sam finished his inspection of the cage and knelt between Dean’s spread legs.  “You ready?”

“Do it.”  Dean replied as he lifted the ice away, tossing it to the floor.

Sam worked quickly: slipping the ring behind Dean’s balls and clasping it shut around the root of his cock, he then slid the tube over the cold skin of Dean’s cock until he could connect the two pieces.  Just before he threaded the lock through the hasp he glanced up at his brother. 

Dean stared down at him through lust blown pupils, small panting breaths passing over spit slicked lips.  Sam had never seen someone so beautiful. 

“Thank you.”  He whispered pressing a kiss to Dean’s hip and snapping the lock closed.

\---  
 

\---

_-Title:  “Lock and Key” by Rush_


	2. Desperation (December 2nd)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Dean gives himself to Sam for Christmas. Sam can't stop playing with his new toy.  
> Kink: Penis-plug, mild watersports, orgasm denial

\---  
The sound of rustling paper woke Dean the next morning and he let out an involuntary groan when he started to stretch. He heard Sam huff out a laugh and Dean shifted his arm enough to give him the finger. 

“You alright over there, old man?” 

 

“I think I’m stuck.” Dean mumbled. “Someone fucked me through the mattress.”

 

The mattress dipped and Sam ran his hand down Dean’s back to cup the curve of his ass. “Someone?” He asked.

 

“Yeah… Tall guy. Smokin’ hot, massive dick, girly hair. It’s unfortunate.” Dean smirked, cracking one eye open to look at his brother.

 

Sam narrowed his eyes, and with a quirk of his lip, smacked Dean’s ass hard.

 

“Ouch, fucker.” Dean exclaimed, rolling away from Sam. Propping himself up on one elbow, he rubbed at the red flesh and glared. “You should be nicer to me. I’m giving you an awesome Christmas present.”

 

“You know you like it.” Sam tossed back with a grin. “But you’re right, it’s an awesome present.”

 

Dean sat up and leaned over to kiss Sam. Sam responded, thrusting his tongue into Dean’s eager mouth, hands coming up to grip at Dean’s hipbones and caress the soft skin there.

 

Dean groaned against Sam’s lips as his cock swelled against the confines of the steel cage, the pressure causing his hips to spasm against Sam’s palms.

 

“Why don’t you go get cleaned up.” Sam said after pulling away from Dean’s lips. “I’m starving.”

 

Dean took a moment to gather his wits, clearing his throat before replying. “You gonna go out while I shower?”

 

“Nah, I want something better than donuts. Saw a diner down the road.”

 

“Sounds good. Give me 10.” Dean rolled off the bed and carefully made his way to the bathroom. He wasn’t completely comfortable with the way the weight of the cage pulled at his groin yet and he knew that he was walking more bowlegged than normal. “Not a word, Sam!” He called over his shoulder, knowing his brother was silently laughing behind him. 

 

Sam’s raucous laughter followed him into the bathroom.

 

\---

 

Dean only took 5 minutes. 

 

Turns out that even though his dick was locked up, his body hadn’t gotten the memo that shower does not equal jerking off anymore.

 

He turned the faucet to cold and washed faster.

 

\---

 

Sam was waiting for him outside the bathroom when Dean was finished. “Before you get dressed, take a seat.”

 

“Allllright.” Dean drawled out as he tossed the wet towel back into the bathroom and dropped down onto the edge of the bed. He was pretty sure he knew what was coming next.

 

“I saw that your gift came with a few accessories.” Sam said, holding up the shiny penis plug that would lock into the end of the cage. “I think I have it figured out, but since you picked it out why don’t you confirm how it works while I get started.”

 

Dean took a deep breath as he watched Sam take out an alcohol wipe to clean the plug. “There’s two parts. The plug…” 

 

Sam held up the freshly cleaned plug before opening a foil packet of lube and liberally coating the outside. “Plug. Check.” He gave Dean a dimpled grin before firmly gripping his caged cock, threading the plug through the opening at the bottom, and slowly pressing it into Dean’s slit.

 

Dean’s breath hitched and Sam distracted him by asking, “What’s next?”

 

Clearing his throat Dean continued. “The opening at the bottom of the cage is threaded. Screw the plug into place.” The slow drag of the plug had Dean gripping the bedspread tightly as Sam twisted it until he felt resistance.

 

“And this?” Sam asked, holding up a small screw. “Goes right here doesn’t it?”

 

Dean nodded slowly as Sam lined up the screw with the hole on the side of the cage. The screw would go through the end of the cage and into the cap of the plug, locking it in place. Only a special wrench could be used to remove it.

 

Sam tightened the screw as much as he could with his fingers before asking, “What I couldn’t figure out is where the wrench is? It wasn’t in the box.”

 

“The key.” Dean replied. “It’s on the end of the key.”

 

Sam tugged at the chain he wore around his neck and pulled out the key. Examining the object he noticed the star shaped bump at the top of it. “Hmmm… guess I better not lose this then.”

 

“You lose that, and I’ll kick your ass.” Dean growled.

 

“Like to see you try.” Sam smirked while he tightened the screw before putting the chain back around his neck. “You good? Don’t need to take a piss or anything?”

 

Dean snorted. “You ask that now?” He gently lifted his caged cock to examine the way the plug was nestled into the end. He gave a light tug at the plug and his cock twitched at the dual stimulation inside and out. “I’m good.”

 

“Then get your ass dressed. I wanted breakfast 30 minutes ago.”

 

It’s going to be a long day, Dean thought, as he began pulling on clothes.

 

\---

 

At the diner, the waitress came to take their orders and Sam said they needed coffee – lots and lots of coffee.

 

Three cups, and a plate of bacon and eggs, later. Dean asked about the plans for the day.

 

“Don’t know. The job’s finished and it’s been pretty quiet out there. We probably should take the day: stock back up on supplies, maybe laundry.”

 

Dean leaned across the table and sniffed. “Thought that I could smell eau de grave over there. Was worried it might be me.”

 

Sam dipped his fingers into his water glass and flicked them at Dean. “Ass.” 

 

“Don’t be a hater, Sammy.” Dean quipped as the wiped the water off his face.

 

Chuckling, Sam turned to flag the waitress down for the check. Dean took advantage of Sam’s distraction to shift around in the booth. He could feel the pressure beginning to build in his bladder, but he wasn’t ready to ask Sam to release him yet. He knew that Sam would say ‘no’ a lot more than he would ‘yes’ today and he wanted to delay the inevitable as long as he could.

 

\---

 

They stopped at a Walmart on the way back to the motel to pick up the necessities: rocksalt, lighter fluid, toothpaste, three packs of t-shirts to replace all of the ones that have been destroyed on the job. Gotta love one-stop shopping. 

 

At the checkout Sam grabbed two bottles of Coke from the cooler and tossed one to Dean. “You look thirsty.” He said with a shrug.

 

\---

 

They took the supplies back to their room and Dean gathered up the laundry as Sam detoured to the bathroom. 

 

The toilet flushing and faucet running had Dean squirming.

 

“Sam?” He queried when his brother exited the bathroom.

 

Sam studied his face and Dean flicked his eyes from Sam’s to the bathroom door.

 

“No.” Sam stated. “You’re not there yet.”

 

\---

 

The Laundromat was torture. 

 

The constant splish-splash of the washers was all Dean could focus on, and when Sam went to the vending machine and came back with a bottle of water it was all he could do not to scream.

 

“Sam.” He whispered. “I really, really need to go.”

 

Peering over his book, Sam replied. “Do you really want to do this here? We’d have to go in together and I’m pretty sure with the amount of time it will take the lady at the counter will think that we’re having a quickie in the men’s room and call the cops. She’s been staring at us all afternoon.”

 

Dean let his head hang and twitched in his chair again. “Fine.”

 

\---

 

Sam was driving when they left the Laundromat and, of course, he suddenly remembered that he had some library books from their case and needed to return them. What a coincidence, the library was in the opposite direction of the motel.

 

\---

 

By the time they made it back to the motel – with a stop for takeout on the way – Dean was lost in a haze. The constant pressure in his bladder throbbed in time with his pulse and his body couldn’t understand why it couldn’t let go. 

 

He barely registered Sam parking the car and guiding him into the motel room. Sam’s hands were gentle as he slowly undressed Dean and himself. Warm fingers trail over Dean’s clammy flesh, caressing his sides and stopping to press gently at his distended belly. 

 

Groaning at the light pressure, Dean began mumbling, “Please, please, Sam please.”

 

“Almost there.” Sam murmured. He pulled the key from around his neck and gently began to loosen the locking screw from the plug. Dean curled his body into Sam’s, his head nestling in the cradle of Sam’s neck and shoulder as he panted moist breaths into his skin.

 

One final tug and the screw came undone. Sam set it aside and was immediately backing Dean towards the bathroom, words of encouragement spilled across his lips. “Just a few more moments. You’re doing so good. I love you so much.”

 

Reaching the toilet he turned Dean around and pulled him back against his chest, supporting him as he reached down to unscrew the plug from the cage. The slow pull of the steel as it left his body drew a groan from Dean and his arm came up behind his head to grasp the back of Sam’s neck.

 

“Okay, it’s okay. Let go now.” 

 

Dean’s knees buckled and Sam tightened his arm around Dean’s chest. Holding him close, supporting his weight.

 

Dean heard Sam whisper, “I gotcha. I gotcha Dean.” 

 

And Dean was gone.

 

\---

\---

 

-Title: “Desperation” by Humble Pie


	3. You Shook Me (December 3nd)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gives himself to Sam for Christmas. Sam can't stop playing with his new toy.  
> Kink: Buttplug/Vibrator, Penis-plug, Orgasm Denial

\---

 

Dean was whistling when he came back from breakfast the next morning. While he was unpacking the fired egg sandwiches and hash browns, Sam eyed his brother critically. Dean looked looser, freer than he had in weeks, if not months. Sam smiled softly to himself as he realized that this release, giving himself over to Sam, was doing worlds of good for his brother. But, as much as he loved seeing Dean relaxed, that wasn’t the plan for today. Today was going to be all about pushing limits.

 

“I was thinking… we haven’t taken a break in months.”

 

Dean turned and looked at Sam, eyebrow raised. “Yeah, and?”

 

“I think it’s time for a vacation. We could stock up, drive to Rufus’s cabin, spend some time just relaxing.”

 

“Oooh-kay.” Dean drew the word out long. He pursed his lips in thought. “You thinking a week or two…. Or, maybe the rest of the month.”

 

Busted. Sam shrugged sheepishly. “The month, if we can swing it. I think it’d do us some good to rest up.”

 

Dean nodded tersely. “We go to the cabin, have some fun, and forget about hunting…”

 

Sam’s head snapped up. “Wha…”

 

Dean held up a hand. “We forget about hunting unless something pops up within 50 miles or so. It’s winter ya know, the roads could get messy, and they always say you shouldn’t be out driving unless you have to.”

 

Laughing, Sam shook his head. “So you’re justifying our break with ‘winter road safety’ procedures?”

 

Shrugging, Dean replied. “If you don’t want to…”

 

“Sounds like a great idea to me!” Sam said jumping up to pack. “We’ll need to get going soon if we want to make the most of the daylight. It’s about a six hour drive.” 

 

“Sure thing Sammy.” Dean said with a smile.

 

\---

 

Breakfast eaten, bags packed, and they were ready to go. Well, almost.

 

Dean had just come in from loading up the Impala and Sam waved him over. Dean’s eyes were bright as he tried to peer into Sam’s duffel. “What’s it gonna be today?” He asked when he couldn’t see into the bag.

 

Sam’s answering grin was evil as he pulled out a large dildo and a leather harness. “I want you stuffed and ready for me to fuck you the second we get there.”

 

“O-okay.” Dean licked his lips and his hand made an aborted movement towards his crotch. Sam could only imagine how his cock was straining to harden in that tight little tube. 

 

“Drop ‘em.” Sam said motioning to Dean’s jeans. “Then on the bed.”

 

“Yes sir.” Dean threw a sloppy salute before unbuttoning his fly and allowing the jeans to slide down his legs, revealing his lack of underwear. 

 

Sam quirked an eyebrow then thrust his chin to the bed a foot away. Glancing down at his still booted feet hobbled by the jeans he shrugged before falling forward onto the mattress onto his hands and knees. Spreading his thighs as far as the clothing allowed he looked back over his shoulder. “Get a move on Sam. We need to hit the road.”

 

Fast and dirty. Sam could work with that. Without a word he grabbed the lube, coated his fingers, and shoved two in. Dean grunted, but recovered quickly, pushing his hips back into Sam’s hand. 

 

Sam worked Dean open quickly, scissoring his fingers a few times before adding a third. He debated on going for four – the dildo was pretty big – but decided against it, Dean liked the burn. 

 

Using the excess lube on his hand he coated the dildo generously, then slowly pushed it into Dean’s ass. 

 

Dean’s hips made rocking motions back onto the dildo as Sam worked it in and Sam took a moment to gently squeeze Dean’s balls. 

 

“Geeze Sam. Warn a guy.” Dean gasped out. 

 

“Just making sure everything alright down here.” Sam continued to gently massage Dean’s balls. They were a little fuller than usual and Sam made a mental note to milk him in a week or so.

 

“Everything’s wonderful.” Dean responded sarcastically and with one final thrust the dildo bottomed out in Dean’s ass.

 

Giving Dean’s balls one last caress, he patted Dean’s back as he caught his breath. 

 

“Let’s get you up.” Instead of waiting for a response Sam wrapped his arms around Dean’s waist and lifted him off the bed and back to his feet. Dean swayed for a second before slowly straightening up.

 

“Jesus, I’m so full.” 

 

“Give it a minute, you’ll adjust.” Sam said, as he reached over, grabbed the belt and passed the strap between Dean’s thighs. He threaded Dean’s bound cock and balls through the opening in the front before adjusting the straps around his waist and buckling everything tight. 

 

Two padlocks later and the belt wasn’t coming off.

 

Sam finished checking over everything to ensure it fit properly and looked up into Dean’s laughing eyes. “You sure do have a lock fetish.” He plucked at the padlock at his hip before testing the fit of the belt.

 

“Too tight?” Sam asked.

 

“Nah, it’s good. Don’t know how I’m going to sit with this thing in me though.” He said with a wiggle.

 

“Pull your pants up. The sooner we get going the sooner we’ll get there.”

 

\---

 

Sam was impressed. Dean lasted nearly an hour and a half before he admitted defeat and gave up the driver’s seat. The entire time, Sam had cautiously snuck glances at his brother, keeping watch to ensure that Dean wouldn’t drive them off the side of the road. Twice, Sam had nearly told Dean to pull over when he saw his eyes begin to glaze over, and his panting breaths got a little too intense, but each time Dean would pull himself together and refocus on the road. With the size of that dildo each bump and curve of the road had to be pressing it against his prostate. A stealthy glance downward confirmed that Dean’s cock was leaking, a steady flow of precome darkening the denim.

 

Dean pulled the Impala up to the pump at the next gas station the found. Turning off the car he immediately slumped against the back of the seat. “Holy shit.” He huffed out on a breath.

 

Sam shifted in his seat, half hard; he fingered the small object in his jacket pocket, undecided whether he should move on to the next step of his plan. 

 

“Sam, you don’t know how bad I want you to fuck me right now.” Dean broke into the silence. “I want your cock, not some piece of plastic.”

 

That statement made up Sam’s mind. If Dean wanted this that badly right now, he couldn’t imagine how he’d be in a few hours. He cleared his throat, “Well I will, tonight. Just keep thinking those thoughts.”

 

“I might combust before then.” Dean groaned, shifting to get out of the Impala.

 

You just might, Sam thought to himself. “Why don’t you hit the head, get yourself cleaned up a little. I’ll get the gas.”

 

“’kay.” Dean said, hauling himself from the vehicle and making his way to the store. 

 

Sam got out and followed his brother’s uneven gait until the door closed behind him.

 

\---

 

Sam slipped into the restroom a few minutes later to find his brother bent over the sink splashing cold water over his face.

 

“Y’all right man?” 

 

“I’m fine, just glad to not be moving for a few minutes.”

 

“Mmmm…” Sam agreed. “I think I might have a solution for your problem there.” He dropped he eyes to Dean’s damp crotch. Dean’s eyes followed his down, and when he looked up Sam was dangling the cock plug in front of him. “We won’t lock it in, just stopper up the fountain there.”

 

Dean looked at him with a raised eyebrow. “Mr. Lock and Key doesn’t want to lock it in place?”

 

“Too much of a pain to get it undone… maybe later.” Sam smirked.

 

“Lock the door, will ya.” Dean said as he began unbuttoning his jeans. Sam complied quickly, before washing his hands and turning back to Dean who was leaning back against the other sink. “Have at it.” He said, waving a hand at his exposed groin. 

 

Sam lubed the plug before grasping Dean’s cock and pressing it in. Dean let out a long hiss as the plug pressed in and swore softly under his breath.

 

Hesitating, Sam asked, “Is it hurting you?”

 

“Just really fuckin’ sensitive. Hurry it up.”

 

Sam complied and smoothly pressed the plug the whole way in before giving it a twist to lock it in place.

 

Dean’s breathing was ragged and his knuckles were white where they gripped the sink.

 

“Dean?”

 

Dean’s eyes flew open and the lunged forward, his tongue plundering Sam’s mouth, his hands slipping under his shirt and sliding up to his chest. 

 

Sam lost himself in the kiss for a minute before reluctantly pulling away. Dean whimpered at the loss and sought out Sam again, but Sam’s palm on his chest halted him.

 

“Not here.” Sam said firmly. “We need to get back on the road. Go wait in the car. I gotta take a piss.”

 

“Yeah. Okay.” Dean agreed, as he unsteadily made his way out of the restroom.

 

\---

 

When Sam came out of the station he was glad to see that Dean was sitting in the passenger seat. At least he wouldn’t have to have a fight over who would be driving the rest of the way. He checked once more for the remote he had been carrying all morning, making sure that it was in his left pocket were he could turn it off and on stealthily. Then he rounded the back of the Impala and got in the driver’s seat.

 

\---

 

He timed the first round of vibrations to correspond with driving over the rumble strips on the side of the road.

 

“You fucker!” Dean exclaimed when he realized that the vibrations he felt weren’t stopping. “I hate you so much right now!” He pounded a fist against the seat, but made no move to make Sam stop.

 

“Not as much as you will in four hours.” Sam replied with a smirk and he thumbed the dial up a notch to hear Dean’s keening whine.

 

\---

 

Two hours later, Dean was rocking back and forth on the vibrator, hands pawing at his caged groin and thighs. A litany of ‘Sam’ ‘please’ ‘oh God’ ‘please’ ‘please’ ’please’ pouring from his lips.

 

“Please what, Dean?” Sam asked, shifting to relieve the pressure on his own aching cock, and briefly taking his eyes from the road to watch his writhing brother.

 

“Want you so bad Sam. Need you to fuck me. Please, please, please.”

 

“Do you want me to fuck you, or do you want to come?” Sam teased.

 

“I-I-I want you. Don’t care if I come or not, just need you, something, guh… please.” Dean was pushing at the belt now, trying to pry it down over his hips. 

 

Seeing a dirt trail branching from the road they were on, Sam swung the Impala off the main road and down the track far enough to be out of sight. He brought the car to a stop, flicked the vibrator off, and barely had time to shift into park before Dean was on him: tugging at his clothes, trying to unbutton Sam’s jeans to get to the hard length underneath.

 

“Wanna blow you, make you feel so good.” Dean chanted as he worked Sam’s pants down his hips and pulled his cock from his boxer briefs. 

 

“God, your mouth Dean.” Sam moaned as Dean engulfed him to the root of his cock. “I was going to wait, save everything up for when we got to the cabin, but the noises you’re making over there. Can’t control myself.”

 

Dean hummed in agreement, tipping Sam over the edge and he came vigorously down Dean’s throat.

 

Dean pulled off of Sam and laid his head down on Sam’s lap, kissing a trail down the cut of Sam’s hipbone. Sam carded his fingers through Dean’s hair as they let their heartbeats slow. 

 

“Wow.” Sam exhaled.

 

“Mmmmmhmmm.” Dean agreed.

 

They rested there for a while before Dean slowly sat back up and slouched back against the seat. “What are we? ‘bout 2 hours away?” He asked.

 

“Something like that.” Sam rolled his head to the right to look at Dean.

 

“Good.” Dean said with a firm nod. Then a mischievous look came over his face. “Plenty of time to get all worked up again. I want that fucking you promised me.”

 

Sam’s response was to flip the vibrator back to high.

 

\---

\---

 

-Title: “You Shook Me” by Led Zeppelin


	4. Pretty Tied Up (December 4th)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gives himself to Sam for Christmas. Sam can't stop playing with his new toy.  
> Kink: Bondage, Spreader Bar, Orgasm Denial

\---

 

Sam woke to the sun streaming though the dusty windows of the cabin directly onto his face. Squeezing his eyes against the bright rays he turned his head toward the plains of Dean’s shoulder and pulled his brother closer, delaying the need to get out of bed and unpack the Impala.

 

It had been dusk when they had pulled up to the ramshackle cabin they would be spending the remainder of the month at, but neither Winchester had been rational enough to grab their bags. Dean had barely been able to get out of the car on his own, body violently trembling with need. Sam hadn’t been much better off, but he still managed to heave his brother through the front door and onto the bed at the back of the space, clothes leaving a trail behind them.

 

Sam had fumbled with the key’s he wore around his neck for several long, agonizing moments before managing to get the keys in hand to unlock the belt denying him from his brother. The belt eventually fell free and Sam had manhandled Dean to his hands and knees, granting access to the dildo still vibrating away.

 

One long, slow pull later and Sam had cleared the way to sink balls-deep in Dean’s quaking channel. Dean’s breathy moans nearly had Sam coming right then, but he managed to hold back. Still, he hadn’t lasted long. Hours of foreplay lead to an embarrassingly quick release, but on the other hand, the heighten arousal gave him an equally fast recovery time and he had managed to fuck his brother twice more before they passed out in the early hours of the morning.

 

\---

 

Now though, the sun was high enough to pass over the trees surrounding their temporary home, and Sam needed to get everything ready for the next round of play with Dean. He slowly extracted himself from the bed and tugged on jeans and his boots before grabbing his jacket and moving to the front door.

 

He glanced back at Dean to ensure that he was still asleep, then quietly slipped out to get their bags from the car.

 

If he could get set up before waking Dean it would all be perfect.

 

He rummaged through his bag until he found a pair of handcuffs and tucked them into the waistband of his jeans. He shivered violently in reaction to the icy metal against his skin, but knew that Dean would be instantly awake if he got anywhere near him with the cold cuffs.

 

Then, hefting their bags, he picked his way across the icy ground back to the cabin.

 

\---

 

In his absence, Dean had sprawled across the mattress on his stomach, arms tucked under the pillow. Sam couldn’t have positioned him better if he had put him there himself. Quietly setting down the bags before slipping out of his coat and boots, Sam stalked silently to the side of the bed and pulled the body warm cuffs from his jeans.

 

He lightly grasped Dean’s wrist where it poked out from beneath the pillow, murmuring soft words when his brother reflexively twitched. Dean settled quickly, instinctively reacting to Sam, and Sam continued maneuvering his arms to where he could cuff them to the headboard of the rough, log bed frame.

 

Working swiftly now, Sam had the cuffs around Dean’s wrists and latched before the loud snick had Dean jerking against the bonds now attaching him to the bed.

 

“What the fuck!” He exclaimed, jerking his head up, eyes wildly scanning the room before landing on Sam.

 

“Easy.” Sam murmered, running his hand down Dean’s back.

 

“Shit.” Dean groaned, dropping his face to the pillow before tugging at the cuffs again. “You couldn’t have woken me up with coffee like a sane person. Hell, even a bucket of water would have been kinder.”

 

“I could have, but it wouldn’t have been nearly as much fun.” Sam said before bending down to bite at Dean’s earlobe.

 

Dean shivered at the pleasure-pain and said affectionately, “Kinky bastard.”

 

“Oh don’t worry, I’m just getting started.” Sam said with another quick nibble; then he grasped the blankets still covering Dean and flipped them off the bed.

 

Dean shivered in response to the cool air hitting his sleep warm skin and Sam took a moment to admire the expanse of skin before pushing at Dean’s hip. “Get up, on your knees.”

 

“We gonna have a replay of last night?” Dean asked huskily, but complying with Sam’s request. “Because I’m totally on board with that.” He wiggled his ass in Sam’s direction.

 

“Something like that.” Sam said as he pulled a pair of thigh cuffs and an extendable rod from one of the duffels. He knelt on the end of the bed, and Dean twisted as far as his cuffed wrists allowed, trying to see what Sam was doing.

 

“Hold still.” Sam warned, before wrapping the still chilled leather cuff around Dean’s right thigh.

 

Dean twitched, and goose bumps rose on his skin in reaction to the cold. “Fuckin’ cold.”

 

“Wouldn’t have been, if we’d unpacked the car last night.”

 

“Yeah, well whose fault is that? I wasn’t the one driving myself crazy. You had the remote.”

 

“Well, you distracted me.” Sam replied, buckling the second cuff around Dean’s left thigh, and reaching for the spreader bar. He nudged Dean’s thighs a few more inches apart before locking the bar in place.

 

Dean instinctively clenched his muscles, tensing against the unyielding bar. The flex of muscle was too tempting to resist and Sam landed a quick smack to his upturned ass causing Dean to jerk against the restraints again.

 

“Look at you, ass up in the air just asking for it. I should spank you until it’s a nice cherry red. Make it match you poor, straining cock.” Sam finished with a tug to the cage encasing Dean drawing a long whine out of his brother. Dean always did like a little pain with his pleasure.

 

“Do it Sam. Please.” Dean begged, body craving stimulation.

 

“Hmmm. Nope, I think I’ll save that for another day. Today’s all about keeping you nice and ready for me whenever I feel like getting off. Like now.” Sam stood and shimmied out of his jeans, cock hard and ready. He lubed up two fingers and pressed them into Dean’s hole, still loose from the day before, and made a few merciless prods at Dean’s prostate.

 

“Feels so good Sam.” Dean cried, thrusting his hips back as far as he could with the way he was bound, but Sam pulled back, denying him.

 

“Wouldn’t my cock feel so much better?” Sam asked, fingers teasing at Dean’s rim, but going no further.

 

“Yes, yes, fuck me Sam. Fill me up. Fuck Sam, please.”

 

Sam paused in surprise. It usually took a lot longer to get Dean to this point. Four days in and he was already on a hair trigger, going from zero to needy in seconds. Sam couldn’t help the little curl of pleasure in his gut at the thought of Dean in a few days, desperate for anything Sam would give him.

 

“Since you asked so nicely…” Sam pressed the head of his cock to Dean’s entrance and began to slowly, ever so slowly, slide into Dean. Unlike last night’s frantic coupling, today would be about endurance. When he was done, Dean wouldn’t be able to form words.

 

Two languid thrusts later and Sam adjusted the angle of his hips. Dean’s answering keen telling him that he was rubbing directly on Dean’s prostate now. Bracing one hand on the headboard, he wrapped the other around Dean’s waist and hauled him backwards in time with his leisurely rhythm.

 

Sam kept his speed slow, resisting all Dean’s attempts to speed up until Dean was babbling. A long string of _Sam_ and _Please_ and _SamSamSam_ tumbling past panting lips.

 

The last Sam turned into a long, drawn out hum. Dean’s back arched upward and his head curled down to his chest. The exposed span of neck brought out something animalistic in Sam and he lost all of his carefully measure control.

 

“Fuck. Dean, so good. Gonna come so hard. Fill you up. Mark you as mine.” Sam chanted and he neared orgasm.

 

Dean’s gasped out Sam’s name one last time and that was all it took before Sam curled his body over Dean’s back and spilled into him.

 

Sam stayed curled over Dean’s back for several minutes, alternately biting and licking at the join of shoulder and neck. Dean was panting below him, trying to calm himself down, and Sam finally took pity and carefully slid out before collapsing to the side of the bed.

 

Clumsily, still hobbled by the spreader bar, Dean stretched his legs our behind him to lie flat, compulsorily grinding into the mattress as his groin made contact with the sheets. He whimpered, remembering that the friction would not bring him release.

 

“Shhhh.” Sam soothed, curling against Dean’s side. “Take a few deep breaths. Relax.” Sam ran his hand down Dean’s back, soothing him until he felt the tight muscles uncoiling.

 

“Not a cat.” Dean huffed out awhile later. “You don’t have to pet me.”

 

Sam stilled his hand for a moment, before smirking and squeezing Dean’s ass.

 

Dean let out a hiss.

 

“Sound like one.” Sam chuckled. “You okay?” He asked a few seconds later.

 

“Mmmmmm…” Dean answered, “Just a little sore.”

 

Sam didn’t doubt it. He hadn’t been overly gentle the past few days.

 

“We’ll do something different tomorrow, then. Don’t want to break you this early. It’s a long time to Christmas.”

 

“Anything you want Sammy.” Dean said with a smile that slowly transformed into a smirk. “As long as you feed me soon. We missed breakfast and lunch and if you want to go another round later I need to keep up my strength.”

 

“We definitely don’t want that. I have plans for you. Big, big plans.”

 

\---

\---

 

-Title: “Pretty Tied Up” by Guns N' Roses


	5. Something In Your Mouth (December 5th)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gives himself to Sam for Christmas. Sam can't stop playing with his new toy.  
> Kink: Gag, Blow Job, Orgasm Denial

\---

 

During breakfast the next morning Sam decided that he needed to leave Dean’s ass alone for the day. Dean was subtle, but Sam caught him several times shifting uncomfortably on the hard chair. Decision made, Sam gathered the dirty dishes before grabbing the weapons duffle and dropping it down on the table in front of him.

 

Dean raised an eyebrow. “Bored already? Found a hunt?”

 

“Nope.” Sam replied, rummaging through his own bag. “Just giving you something to keep you busy. I have some research I promised to do for Garth.”

 

Finding what he was looking for he turned back to Dean. “And to keep you from distracting me you’re going to wear this.” He held up a ring gag with a cock insert attached.

 

“My mouth distracts you?” Dean asked, eyes laughing.

 

“Very much so.” Sam responded, watching Dean bite his lower lip.

 

Sam’s cock twitched, and he struggled to keep himself from launching himself at Dean.

 

Dean smirked, knowing exactly what he was doing to his brother.

 

Sam came and stood between Dean’s splayed legs. He had another lock in his hand and set it on the table so he could manipulate the gag with both hands.

 

Dean laughed out loud. “You and your lock fetish.”

 

Sam grinned sheepishly. “So sue me, I’m a little possessive.”

 

“Didn’t say I minded.” Dean grinned. “Sure you wouldn’t rather make out?” He asked, licking his lips.

 

Sam was tempted, but stuck to his plan. “If we make out, we won’t stop, then we’ll have sex and spend the rest of the day in bed.”

 

“Not seeing the problem here.” Dean interrupted.

 

“And,” Sam continued, “I promised that I would get that research done by today. I can’t disappoint Garth;it’s like kicking a puppy.”

 

Dean nodded then shrugged his shoulders, “Can’t blame me for trying.”

 

Shaking his head Sam lifted the gag. “Open up.”

 

“Aye, aye.” Dean snarked before complying.

 

Sam worked the ring behind Dean’s teeth and buckled the gag at the back of Dean’s head. He checked the fit of the straps and asked, “Feels okay?”

 

Dean’s answering grunt was indecipherable, so he nodded instead. Sam grabbed the lock from the table and snapped it closed over the buckle in the back. “Alright, get to work.” He said, flapping a hand at the weapons bag.

 

\---

 

The first hour and a half wasn’t so bad. Dean was busy, lost in the rhythm of dismantle-clean-reassemble-repeat; they really did have a lot of guns. Sam managed to track down most of the information Garth needed for the hunt, except for which cemetery the guy was buried in, and now was stuck reading through months of archived newspapers.

 

His eyes were crossing from staring at the tiny print, when he realized the cabin wasn’t silent anymore. Glancing up, he saw that Dean was almost done with the weapons and had started sucking on the cock insert in the gag. It sounded exactly the same as when he gave Sam a blowjob and Sam’s cock perked up in interest. 

 

Sam huffed out a sigh. He really needed to get this finished, but when Dean started humming around the gag Sam had enough.

 

Slamming down the lid of the laptop he glared across the table at his brother. “Couldn’t let me finish. Could you?”

 

Dean gave him an innocent, wide eyed look back. Silently asking, Who me?

 

Pushing back his chair, Sam pointed at the ground between his legs. “Get over here.”

 

Dean scrambled to obey, dropping to his knees in front of Sam and resting his forearms on top of Sam’s thighs.

 

“Such a tease.” Sam grumbled. He cupped Dean’s jaw in his hands, thumbs stroking the skin along the edge of the straps. “Mouth stretched wide. Bet you wish this was my cock in here, not a hunk of plastic. Don’t ya?”

 

Dean nodded frantically and whined a little.

 

Sam let go of his brother’s face and reached down to unbutton his jeans and pull out his cock. “This what you want?” He teased, grasping his hardening shaft and jerking off slowly. Dean’s eyes followed the motion of his hand, a thin line of drool creeping from the corner of his mouth, and Sam almost came right then. 

 

“Maybe I should just get myself off.” Sam continued after regaining control. “I don’t know if you deserve this or not. You distracted me from my research again.” 

 

Dean made a distressed grunt and nuzzled his face against Sam’s leg, desperate to get closer.

 

“But your mouth Dean… and your lips, God, they should be illegal. How can I resist.” He ran a finger around Dean’s lips, stretched wide by the ring, before releasing the catch holding the cock insert in and pulling it out. 

 

Dean’s mouth gaped, held open by plastic, another line of spit trailed from the gag. Sam caught it with a finger and pushed it back in before gripping Dean’s head and pulling him down onto his aching cock.

 

The warm, moist heat of Dean’s mouth drew a long groan from Sam, and he tensed as he fought the urge to fuck up into Dean’s mouth. He wanted this to last a while.

 

Dean must have had other ideas though. The gag didn’t allow for suction, but Dean made up for it by laving every part of Sam’s cock he could reach his tongue. When Dean began humming at the back of his throat Sam lost it.

 

He cradled the sides of Dean’s head with his hands and held him in place as he fucked up into his mouth. 

 

Dean moaned in pleasure and pressed his tongue firmly against the underside of Sam’s cock, adding a swirl around the head as Sam withdrew. The vibrations of Dean’s throat had Sam coming and Dean did his best to swallow it down.

 

They sat there recovering and after several minutes Dean started to withdraw, but Sam’s hand dropped to the back of Dean’s neck halting him. 

 

“Nuh-uh. Stay put.” 

 

Dean looked up at Sam, so Sam clarified. “You’re gonna stay right there while I finish this up. Don’t even think about getting me hard again until I’m done. You won’t like it if you do.”

 

Dean made an inquiring noise from the back of his throat.

 

Sam dropped his voice and growled out, “I’ll stuff you mouth back up, tie you to the bed, and let you and the vibrator spend the rest of the night together.” 

 

Dean let out a whimper and pressed his palm against his caged groin.

 

“Don’t worry,” Sam soothed, running his fingers through Dean’s hair, “I only have another 15 articles to read. Shouldn’t take more than an hour or two.”

 

\---

\---

-Title: “Something in Your Mouth” by Nickelback


	6. Drift Away (December 6th)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gives himself to Sam for Christmas. Sam can't stop playing with his new toy.  
> Kink: Enema, Orgasm Denial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean's a little introspective in this chapter. Looks like a little bit of plot is trying to sneak into my porn...

\---

They spent the next day lazing around the cabin; watched a few movies, drank a few beers. In the afternoon Sam decided to attempt to make chicken noodle soup and spent an hour chopping vegetables and dicing chicken. Dean kept a wary eye on him from the couch, cooking had never been one of Sam’s strong points, but he had to admit that when they sat down to eat it was really good. 

 

“Not bad, Martha.” He said, dropping his spoon into the empty bowl. He licked a drop of soup off his bottom lip and leaned back to enjoy the bitchface Sam was throwing at him. Sam-baiting needed to be an Olympic sport; he’d get gold every time.

 

“Not bad?” Sam exclaimed, rising from the table. “It was awesome and you know it!” Dean had the chair canted back on two legs and Sam gave the bottom rung a kick as he passed by on his way back to the sink. 

 

Flailing his arms to keep upright, Dean threw himself forward and out the chair, chasing his brother into the kitchen.

 

The resulting water battle left them both breathless with laughter.

 

\---

 

Dean was in the bathroom drying off when Sam pushed his way through the door and leaned against the jam. 

 

“Taking lessons from Cas on personal space?” Dean asked crossing his arm over his chest and raising a brow. 

 

Sam grinned and tapped a coil of tubing against the door frame.

 

“Huh… Didn’t think we had one of those in the kit.” Enemas were not Dean’s favorite kink, but he’d suck it up and deal with it for Sam.

 

His face must have given something away because Sam burst out laughing. “Dude, it won’t be that bad. And besides, you’ll thank me tomorrow.” 

 

“Tomorrow?” Dean asked as he began reluctantly shedding his damp clothes. 

 

“Nuh-uh. Not telling, it’ll ruin the surprise.”

 

Dean shrugged. It wasn’t important. This was for Sam; he was just holding on for the ride, enjoying every minute. “Where’re we doing this?”

 

Sam looked surprised that he hadn’t pushed the issue, but recovered quickly and pointed to the edge of the bathtub. “Over there. I can hang the bag from the towel rack.”

 

“’kay.” Dean grabbed the towel he used earlier and folded it to cushion his knees before propping his upper body over the rim of the tub. “I know my ass is fine, but quit staring at it and get moving.”

 

“Bossy.” Sam muttered, but Dean could hear him moving around to prepare the enema. The water in the sink turned on and suddenly Sam was behind him pressing a lubed finger into his ass.

 

“Give a man a warning!” Dean exclaimed as his hips shot forward; a metallic clang ringing out as the metal cock cage struck the cast iron bath tub and he nearly went face first into the porcelain. 

 

“Jumpy much?” Sam asked as he helped Dean back into position.

 

“Wouldn’t you be if you were about to get a gallon of water up your ass?” Dean wiggled as Sam finished lubing him and went to fill the bag.

 

“It’s not going to be a gallon. A quart, maybe two.”

 

“Yeah, yeah.”

 

Sam gave him a warning this time. And Dean relaxed his muscles as Sam pushed the nozzle in, connected it to the full bag, and released the clip.

 

The first trickle of water never failed to creep Dean out; the warm, tickling sensation brought on an involuntary full body shudder. Sam ran soothing hands down his back and over his ass. Dean would never say it out loud but these moments were some of his favorites; Sam’s gentle touches and the way he made Dean feel special, like he was the most important thing in the world. It was a nice balance to the hot-as-sin kinky sex he craved.

 

He was beginning to drift when Sam’s hands cradled his balls and he couldn’t hold in his sharp inhale.

 

“That hurt?” Sam asked with a hint of concern. “You look a little swollen.”

 

Dean made a non-committal grunt in the back of his throat. “Kinda. Mostly just fuckin’ sensitive.”

 

“Mmmmm.” Sam hummed, followed by a quick squeeze that caused Dean’s whole body to jerk. “Let me know if it gets too bad. I’ll take care of you.”

 

Dean could only nod, too caught up trying to hold back the moan he wanted to voice. His cock was swollen, straining against the confines of the cage for the umpteenth time today. It hadn’t even been a week and he was constantly aroused; every brush of fabric, every puff of air on his skin, hardwired directly to his imprisoned cock. He couldn’t even fathom how he was going to feel in another week… two. 

 

But he knew Sam. And he knew that Sam would keep him grounded, would bring him back if he let himself let go and get lost in their games. Because as much as his chastity was a gift to Sam – a way to show how much he trusted his brother – it was also a gift for himself, a reprieve from the weight he carried and a way for himself to give in and just be. 

 

Sam’s voice brought him out of his drowsy musings, “No sleeping yet. Still gotta get you cleaned up. Hold it in, okay?”

 

“Mmmhmmm,” was Dean’s response. He felt a tugging sensation, then Sam was helping up and over to the toilet, setting him down.

 

Sam murmured in his ear. “I gotcha Dean, I gotcha. Just let go.” 

 

And Dean did.

 

\---

\---

-Title: “Drift Away” by Dobie Gray


	7. Magic Carpet Ride (December 7th)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gives himself to Sam for Christmas. Sam can't stop playing with his new toy.  
> Kink: Inflatable Plug, Orgasm Denial

\---

 

“We’re going out.”

 

Dean looked up from the latest issue of _Car and Driver_. “For what? We’ve got beer, lube, and food. What more do we need?”

 

“Your priorities are skewed man. Lube should definitely be first on that list.”

 

Tilting his head to consider that, Dean nodded, “Good point, but my question stands. What do you need?”

 

“I need to pick up a package in Missoula.” Sam answered vaguely.

 

“Missoula? That’s a 2 hour drive. Can’t it wait ‘till the next supply run?” Actually, now that he thought about it, Dean wouldn’t mind getting out for a while. He wasn’t itching for a hunt yet, but he was getting a bit claustrophobic being inside day in day out. A drive in his baby would remedy that pretty quick.

 

“It could… I guess.” Sam said sullenly.

 

“But it would mess with your plans for the rest of the week.” Dean filled in. Sam had been evasive a few days ago when Dean had tried to look over his shoulder at the laptop. He reckoned that Sam had ordered something new.

 

Sam looked sheepish. “Maybe a little.”

 

“And what will you be torturing me with on our little drive?” Dean queried with a smug look. He had his brother figured out.

 

“Torture. Never.” Sam stated firmly. “It’s just the world’s longest foreplay session. I’ve already called Guinness. They’re ready to update the record books as soon as we’re done.”

 

Dean snorted. “Riiight.” Getting up from the couch he toed off his boots and unbuttoned his jeans.

“What are you doing?”

 

“Getting ready for you to do whatever it is you’re going to do.” He left his pants pooled by the couch and made his way to the bedroom. He called back over his shoulder, “Considering the enema last night, odds are something’s going up my ass.” He flopped down on the bed. “Might as well be comfortable while you do it.”

 

“Am I that predictable?” Sam asked following Dean to the bedroom.

 

Dean held up his hand; thumb and forefinger a hair’s width apart. “Little bit.”

 

“I’ll have to work on that.” Sam stated, pulling an inflatable plug from the duffle.

 

“Theory proven.” Dean smirked and pointed at the plug. “You plugged me and we drove up here.”

 

“True.” Sam said, motioning for Dean to roll over so he could prep him for the plug. “But the focus isn’t on the drive. It’s about what we’re doing when we get there.”

 

“And what will we be doing?” He asked pushing back against the plug Sam was slipping into him.

 

Sam pushed the buttplug in the last few inches before answering cryptically. “You’ll see.”

 

“You’ll see…” Dean mocked, quickly switching to a moan as Sam rapidly inflated the plug.

 

“Wait here.” Sam told Dean, patting his ass. “I’m gonna grab a shower.”

 

\---

 

Dean had mostly adjusted to the girth of the plug when Sam exited the bathroom, but Sam didn’t let him alone for long. Two quick squeezes of the pump had Dean groaning from the renewed pressure and shifting restlessly on the bed.

 

Sam took a few more minutes to dry off and get dressed; then he was back pumping the plug the rest of the way and disconnecting the tubing.

 

Dean felt like he was going to explode. The pressure in his gut was unrelenting but thankfully it wasn’t painful, just uncomfortable. He slowly rolled over and began the process of sitting up moaning as the plug pressed directly onto his prostate. It was going to be another long day.

 

“Put this in.” He pulled the penis plug out of his pocket and tossed it to Dean.

 

The constant stimulation already had Dean’s cock dripping precome, and he really didn’t want to spend the day with a wet spot, so he quickly complied.

 

Sam had retrieved Dean’s jeans and boots from the main room and promptly began helping Dean re-dress. Dean was glad for the assistance, bending down to tie his boots was not happening until the plug came out.

 

\---

 

The drive to Missoula was merciless – thankfully not as bad as the trip up – but Dean was still a mess by the time Sam pulled the Impala into the parking lot outside of Fed-Ex.

 

Every bump on the drive relentlessly pressed the plug against his tender prostate; the stimulation making his cock swell as much as the constriction of the cage and the penis plug would allow. The dual attack had him nearly frantic for any kind of friction.

 

“I’m going inside. Get the trunk open for me?” Sam asked before bounding from the car to retrieve his package. Dean followed much slower, carefully maneuvering his throbbing body off of the seat and straightening with a groan.

 

“Baby,” he said, patting the hood, “I love ya, but I really don’t want to take another ride for a while.”

 

Standing was a huge relief and he slowly limped around to the trunk just as Sam came out with a huge cardboard box.

 

 _Holy shit!_ Dean thought, mouth gaping, _what the hell did he buy?_

 

Sam just gave him a long, smoldering look followed by a smirk. “Sometimes size does matter.” He quipped, dropping the box into the trunk.

 

“Hey, just remember, ‘you break it, you buy it’.” Dean gave him a smug look.

 

“But it’s already mine.” Sam whispered huskily while giving Dean’s a squeeze, shifting the plug.

 

Dean most definitely did not squeak - nope, never happened - no matter how much Sam laughed about it.

 

“Come on man.” Sam said after he caught his breath. “I saw a diner a few blocks back, let’s grab some lunch.”

 

“Sure.” Dean replied, reluctantly moving to get back in the car.

 

“Can we walk? It’s pretty warm for this time of year; some fresh air would be nice.” Sam asked, puppy-dog eyes at full wattage.

 

“Works for me.” Dean was actually relieved he would have to sit down again just yet.

 

\---

 

I take it back! Dean thought for the hundredth time as they meandered the three blocks to the diner. Walking was ten times, a thousand times, worse than riding in the car.

 

The first block left him panting, every step jostling the massive plug in ways that the car ride never could. The second block had him biting back a whimper with every slow agonizing step. He couldn’t really recall much about the third.

 

Sam halted him with a hand to his elbow outside of the diner. “Dude, take a minute and pull yourself together. They’re not going to let us in with you looking like that.”

 

Dean glared, but took a few shaky breaths, trying to calm his oversensitive body. Once he felt more in control he straightened his spine and motioned to the door. “After you.”

 

\---

 

“Is your friend alright?” Dean heard the hostess whisper to Sam as she led them to a booth.

 

“He’s fine.” Sam brushed off her concern. “Just had a little too much fun last night.”

 

She nodded and gave Dean a sympathetic grin as she left them at their booth.

 

Dean carefully maneuvered his throbbing body into the booth, letting out a sigh of relief once he was settled and unmoving. The pressure increased in his gut, but was mostly tolerable as long as he didn’t move too much.

 

“You doin’ okay?” Sam asked.

 

Dean lifted his eyes to meet Sam’s slightly concerned ones. “Ye-,” he paused to clear his throat, “yeah. I’m good.” Sam still looked worried so Dean added with a waggle of his eyebrows. “Man, if it wasn’t for this damn cage, I would’ve come at least twice on the walk over here.” He gave a thoughtful hum. “Might have to try that sometime.”

 

Sam snorted and shook his head, posture relaxing at Dean mischievous look. “Only you.”

 

\---

 

They were just about finished with lunch when Dean brought up the box Sam had picked up earlier, but Sam remained evasive.

 

“I’m not telling you. Don’t worry, you’ll get to know everything in it intimately.”

 

“I’m sure I will.” Dean replied dryly, trying to envision what the next few days would entail.

 

“Come on.” Sam said, throwing a few bills down to cover the check. “I wannna get back on the road. You’re gonna have a grueling day tomorrow and you need to rest up.”

 

“You make it sound like I’m gonna be running a marathon or something.” Dean said beginning a slow slide out of the booth.

 

Grabbing his arm Sam yanked him upright and Dean bit back on the yelp the change in position drew out of him. Without giving him time to adjust, Sam tugged him out of the diner and back towards the Impala setting a quick pace that had Dean letting out a whine with every breath.

 

The only thing keeping him moving was the hope that in a couple hours they’d be back at the cabin and the possibility that he would be rid of the aggravating plug.

 

\---

\---

 

-Title: “Magic Carpet Ride” by Steppenwolf


	8. Ride The Lightning (December 8th)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gives himself to Sam for Christmas. Sam can't stop playing with his new toy.  
> Kink: Fucking Machine, Bondage, Orgasm Denial

\---

 

Dean might not have been as accommodating leaving the diner yesterday if he had known that Sam hadn’t planned on removing the plug at all. Sam had only felt a small twinge of guilt at the shocked look Dean gave him when they had gotten back to the cabin that afternoon and Sam had told him no, he’d have to wait until morning to take it out.

 

Now, the sun was brightening the bedroom and Sam took advantage of the hazy light to watch his brother sleep. Dean looked relaxed, peaceful in a way he hadn’t in years; since before Hell, the apocalypse, and everything that came after. It had been a long road to this point; they both had a lot to atone for and rebuilding their trust in each other had been arduous, but in the end their relationship was stronger than ever. Sam was grateful that they had reached this point, grateful that he had renewed his brother’s trust and that Dean was allowing him to give him what he needed. 

 

Dean had carried the burden of responsibility all his life, and if Sam could take on that weight, even for a little while, he would do so without a second thought. Giving up control wasn’t something his brother could do easily, but he needed it and Sam planned on tipping him over that edge today.

 

Leaving Dean to sleep, Sam crept out of bed and to the living room where he had left package they had retrieved yesterday. He wanted to get everything unpacked and hidden away before Dean woke up; everything except for today’s toy.

 

By the time Dean crawled out of bed, Sam had everything set up on the living room floor, and he couldn’t hold in the chuckle at Dean’s double take when he saw what was waiting for him.

 

“Sam?” He asked, slowly approaching the boxy object. “Is that a fucking machine?”

 

“Mmmhmmm.” Sam confirmed.

 

“In the middle of the living room?”

 

“Yep.”

 

“And I’ll be sitting on that?” He said pointing to the dildo protruding from the machine.

 

“Nope.” 

 

At Dean’s questioning look Sam reached into the box and pulled out an attachment easily twice the size of the one currently on the machine. “You be riding this one.”

 

Dean’s bug-eyed expression was perfection. Sam rose to stand next his brother and ran a hand across the planes of his back down to his ass before circling the plug still lodged there. “I had to make sure you were ready for this. Stretched you out, made sure that this baby would slide right in, fill you up.”

 

“God Sam, please. I’m ready now. Let’s go.” Dean was practically drooling at the idea, but Sam wanted to make this last, so he needed to make sure Dean was prepared for the day’s undertaking.

 

“Not yet, Dean. I have a couple of things to finish up, and you need to eat breakfast. We have the rest of the day to play, and trust me, it’s going to be allll day.” He kissed Dean roughly, and Dean hummed in approval.

 

Reluctantly pulling back, Sam gave Dean a push towards the kitchen, “Go eat, you’ll need to keep your strength up.”

 

\---

 

Thirty minutes later Sam was fastening the last buckle to hold Dean in place and was ready to turn on the machine. He checked the thigh cuffs and spreader bar stretching Dean’s leg’s wide where he knelt on the floor, along with the fastenings connecting Dean’s wrists to his legs. Assured that everything was properly placed he gripped Dean’s hips and slowly guided him down onto the massive dildo.

 

Dean let out a moan at the sensation, but he was well stretched from the inflatable plug and there was no resistance to the intrusion.

 

“Sssshhhit.” Dean hissed and the toy bottomed out. “Feels bigger than the inflatable.”

 

“Maybe a little.” Sam replied as he ran a finger along the stretched skin circling the toy causing Dean to shift restlessly. “There are half-a-dozen different settings. Why don’t we try out random and see what happens.”

 

“Alrighhhhhhug…” Dean’s answer-turned-moan faded into whimpers as the vibrate feature kicked in, shaking the dildo as well as the platform his swollen balls were resting on. Sam knelt in front of his brother and pulled his head up to thrust his tongue deep into Dean’s mouth capturing each breathy pant and savoring the taste of Dean’s lips. 

 

Sam pulled away to study Dean’s flushed face, hooded eyes, and kiss swollen lips. It was amazing, just minutes in and he looked like he’d been fucked for hours. Sam couldn’t wait to see what he was going to look like in an hour or two. 

 

Sam gave Dean’s face a last caress then stood and walked around Dean’s shaking form to the chair he had positioned out of sight. He settled in with a book, but he knew he wouldn’t get far; he had something way more entertaining to keep his attention.

 

\---

 

Book long forgotten, Sam was engrossed by the sight of his brother as he writhed and convulsed while the machine relentlessly attacked his body by alternately shaking, pounding, and gyrating the dildo lodged deep inside him.

 

Dean’s back was arched as much as the restraints allowed; tendons in his neck and shoulders drawn taught by the strain, head dropped back towards his shoulder blades, mouth open in a wordless scream. He had long gone past the ability to speak coherent words.

 

As the machine switched from a slow rotation to a low, humming vibration Sam got up and circled his brother, taking in the flushed, sweat soaked skin and inflamed, dripping cock. “Dean?” He whispered. “You with me?”

 

Dean twitched but he slowly rolled his head forward to peer at Sam with lust filled eyes. “Sssam. P-please… need, need to, need… please…”

 

“What? What do you need, Dean?” Sam asked as he ran fingers through Dean’s soaked hair.

 

Dean whined in response.

 

“You need to tell me. Do you want to come?” Dean began to nod, but Sam stilled his head. “Or, do you want me to fuck your mouth? Fill you up from both ends, coming down your throat while that giant plastic cock pounds your ass.”

 

Dean looked torn, fighting his body’s needs with the need to please Sam, but the machine took that moment to switch from the slow vibration to a powerful, driving thrust that had Dean screaming, “Fuck me, fuck my mouth Sam, use me!”

 

And how could Sam resist that.

 

Sam fumbled with the button on his jeans for several maddening seconds. Finally freeing his throbbing dick Sam moved to stand between Dean’s spread legs; toes nudging the spreader bar. 

 

Dean slowly ran his tongue over his raw, red lips then leaned forward to run it down the length of Sam’s cock; stopping at the top to swirl around the crown. “Please Sam. Fuck me. Wanna taste you.” He begged before wrapping his lips around the tip.

 

“Oh God.” Sam groaned, hips thrusting into the wet confines of Dean’s mouth. He wasn’t going to last long, but he would make the most of the time he had. He threaded his fingers through the hair behind Dean’s ears and pulled Dean deeper until his aching dick was brushing the back of Dean’s throat. Five thrusts later and the clenching of Dean’s throat around the head of his cock had him spasming and coming in the hot, moist opening.

 

When Sam had recovered he used his toe to switch the fucking machine off and he could feel Dean sigh around his cock as he pulled out.

 

He unbuckled the restraints from Dean’s wrists and legs and hooked his arms under Dean’s. “Come on, let’s get you up.”

 

Dean was mostly upright before his knees buckled and Sam pulled him close to keep him on his feet. He gave Dean a few moments to regain equilibrium before guiding him towards the bed. “Just a few more feet and you can take a nap.”

 

“That sounds awesome.” Dean replied huskily and Sam lowered him down to lie on his side.

 

Sam joined Dean on the bed and curled around him, hooking an arm across his waist. 

 

“Sam?” Dean asked sleepily. “Can you leave my ass alone tomorrow?”

 

Sam chuckled. “No problem, your ass is safe from me.”

 

\---

\---

-Title: “Ride the Lightning” by Metallica


	9. Swingtown (December 9th)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gives himself to Sam for Christmas. Sam can't stop playing with his new toy.  
> Kink: Nipple Clamps, Orgasm Denial

\---

 

Dean was sprawled on the couch watching a movie when Sam suddenly dropped onto his lap to straddle his thighs. He ran his hands up Dean’s chest, bunching up the worn t-shirt, and leaned in to kiss him soft and slow. Dean gasped as Sam lightly bit his lower lip and drove his tongue deep into his gaping mouth. Responding equally, Dean gripped Sam’s hips, caressing the soft skin with his thumbs, and pulled Sam closer. 

 

Sam’s hands travelled higher up Dean’s chest, finding his nipples and circling the pebbled skin before pinching them sharply. Dean hissed at the pleasure-pain, back arching away from the cushion, head falling away from Sam.

 

“Off.” Sam demanded, tugging at Dean’s shirt, and Dean clumsily obeyed.

 

Shirt gone, Sam dove forward, latching his lips around Dean’s left nipple; licking and biting alternately until Dean was writhing and panting beneath him. He kissed his way over to the right nipple and attacked it too.

 

Dean hadn’t noticed that Sam’s right hand had disappeared from his ribs until he felt the sharp bite of something metallic latching onto his left nipple.

 

“Aarrgh.” He whined, curling forward into the pain as Sam soothed the abused nub with his lips.

 

The second clamp didn’t catch him off guard and he only whimpered slightly at the twinge.

 

“Shit, shit, shit.” He chanted as Sam proceeded to lick at the abused nubs for several minutes before sitting up and flicking one with his finger.

 

Dean dropped his head to his chest and stared at the red flesh contained by shiny cloverleaf clamps. “Ouch?” 

 

Sam ducked his head to catch Dean’s eyes. “Was that a question?” He smirked.

 

“Ummmm.” Dean replied with a lusty smile, “Not sure.”

 

Laughing out loud, Sam traced soft circles around the tortured flesh. “I’ve always loved how sensitive your nipples are. Perking up with the lightest touch; the smallest puff of air.” He blew gently across Dean’s chest and Dean arched up again with a moan. “And this,” he said pulling a length of chain from his pocket, “this will pull and tug and shift with every breath, every movement you make.”

 

He clipped the end of the chain to one of the clamps before letting it trail down Dean’s chest, pausing only to unbutton Dean’s jeans and push them below Dean’s caged cock. The chain was thin enough that he was able to thread it through the shackle of the lock and back up to fasten on the other nipple clamp.

 

He tucked Dean back into his jeans and fastened them closed over the chain before sliding off of Dean’s lap. He hooked his fingers under the chain giving it a tug and Dean realized that he either had to follow Sam off the couch or risk pulling the clamps off, something he really didn’t want to experience.

 

Standing slowly, Dean cautiously straightened up as much as the chain allowed, letting out a long exhale when he was mostly vertical. 

 

Sam wrapped his arms around Dean and pulled him close to plunder his mouth with another kiss and Dean yelped into his mouth as his back arched and the chains pulled taut. 

 

“Sorry, couldn’t resist.” Sam said, apologetically and he moved away to the cabinet where a few tools were kept. “We need to do some work around the cabin. I noticed some of the glazing around the windows has fallen out, it’s getting drafty and I’d rather not spend the rest of December with sub-zero air coming in.”

 

“You… you want me to help you fix windows like this?” He waved his hand up and down, chest to groin.

 

“Well you can put your shirt back on. You’ll just keep distracting me like that.” Sam said handing Dean’s t-shirt back to him. “And don’t worry, you can do the lower windows, shorty.”

 

“Asshole.” Dean muttered, shaking out the shirt before attempting to pull it on. He soon realized that was easier said than done. Even lifting his arms just a few inches had the chains tightening and tugging at his oversensitive nipples and he finally had to curl forward to slip his arms and head into the shirt. 

 

Straightening up had the fabric rubbing the tender skin and drew another groan from his lips. It was going to be a long, long afternoon.

 

\---

 

As he predicted, every shift of his arm, every twist of his torso as he scraped the caulking from the edges of the glass, went straight from his sore chest to his trapped cock. He was panting like he had run a marathon after the first pane and he could barely remember finishing the rest of the window.

 

He was so over sensitized that when Sam laid a hand on his shoulder the touch had his knees buckling. He felt Sam’s hands scrabbling over his arms to hold him up as he struggled to regain his feet; Sam was lowering him to sit on the couch before he had even registered the movement.

 

“Easy, easy.” Sam murmured placing his hand on the back of Dean’s neck. “Lean forward.” 

 

The slide of fabric up his back had him whining at the back of his throat as Sam pulled the t-shirt up and over his head and carefully down off of his arms. “Lean back.” Sam guided him back against the cushions and Dean kept his shoulders curled forward to lessen the pull of the chain.

 

“Okay, it’s okay. I’m going to undo them now.” Sam said lightly gripping the clamps and drawing a keening whine from Dean at the jostling. “Just a sec, almost off.” Sam soothed as he squeezed the release and the clamps popped free.

 

Dean gasped and the lack of pressure and took a breath of relief seconds before it turned to a scream as the blood rushed back into the unbound skin. He curled forward and Sam wrapped his arm around his back holding him as Dean practically sobbed into his shoulder. 

 

“It’s alright, you’re alright.” Sam whispered into the shell of his ear as Dean caught his breath and the pins and needles began to fade.

 

“Jesus.” Dean said huskily when he could speak again. He leaned back into the couch again and draped an arm across his eyes.

 

“How’re you doin’?” Sam asked placing a hand on Dean’s knee and squeezing gently.

 

Dean lifted his arm a few inches to look at Sam. “Dude, that was freakin’ intense. I can’t even describe it.” He let his arm drop down to the couch and looked around the darkening room. “What time is it?” He asked. It had been just after one when they started.

 

“A little before five.” Sam answered still rubbing Dean’s knee. “I’ll get us some dinner in a few minutes.”

 

Dean was shocked, almost four hours. He would have guessed it had been 30, maybe 40, minutes. His eyes slid to the window he had been working on, it shouldn’t have taken that long.

 

“I cleaned up and resealed the other windows, I’ll finish yours later tonight.

 

“Huh?” Dean huffed. He had been lost in his own head for hours and he was startled to realize he didn’t really mind. 

 

“You good man?” Sam asked, brow furrowed.

 

“Ye...” Dean cleared his throat. “Yeah I am.” And for once it wasn’t a lie.

 

\---

\---

-Title: “Swingtown” by Steve Miller Band


	10. When the Whip Comes Down (December 10th)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gives himself to Sam for Christmas. Sam can't stop playing with his new toy.  
> Kink: Whipping (Flogger), Orgasm Denial

\---

 

“Sam?” Dean called from the bedroom.

 

“Yeah?” Sam yelled back

 

“Can you come in here?”

 

“Sure, one sec.” Sam replied, as he closed down the browser window and shut the laptop.

 

“What’s up?” He asked leaning against the door jam. Dean had his duffle on the bed and was fiddling around with something inside.

 

Dean turned to face him. “I was wondering if you’d do something for me.”

 

“Yeah of course. Anything.” Sam responded.

 

“I… I want…” Dean hesitated and turned his back to Sam.

 

“It’s okay man, just ask.” Sam was couldn’t ignore the curl of worry rising up. What could have Dean so freaked.

 

Dean reached into the bag and pulled out something that looked like strips of knotted leather. Sam’s eyes went wide when he realized what it was.

 

Dean spun back around, fingers threading through the leather strands. Sam had a hard time lifting his eyes from the flogger to look at Dean, but he finally tore his eyes away. “Can I?” Sam asked, holding out his hand.

 

Dean nodded jerkily and held out the flogger.

 

Sam took it reverently from Dean, wrapped his fingers around the handle and ran his other hand over the satiny leather marveling at how something so soft could bring pain.

 

“Would you use it on me?” Dean asked, almost shyly.

 

“Are you sure?” Slipped out before Sam could stop himself.

 

“You don’t have to.” Dean said quickly, holding out a hand for the flogger.

 

“No. I want to.” Sam responded. “I just didn’t think that you would ever want this. Ya know, after Hell.” He finished awkwardly.

 

Dean ran a hand down his face before squaring his shoulders. “Sometimes… sometimes I find myself slipping and I need to remind myself that the pain here isn’t the same as the pain there.”

 

“Like you told me back at the warehouse; when I was seeing Lucifer.”

 

Dean nodded tersely. “This is my choice. Pain I choose. Not something forced on me that I can’t escape from.”

 

“I get that.” And Sam did, he knew all about being desperate to find a way to delineate reality versus nightmares.

 

“If we’re gonna do this I need to know exactly how far you want me to go. And I think you need a safeword.”

 

“Sam. I don’t need...”

 

Sam held up his hand to halt Dean. “Dean, I’ve never done this before. I’m not entirely sure how far to take you. I need to know that you’ll stop me if I go too far.”

 

Dean studied Sam’s face for a long moment before jutting out his chin. “Red.” He said.

 

Sam mentally sighed in relief that Dean wasn’t fighting him on this. To break the tension he asked, “You sure you don’t want something more creative? Red’s kinda boring, don’t ya think?”

 

Dean’s tense shoulders dropped and, smiling a little, he shrugged. “What can I say? I like the classics.”

 

Sam snorted. “That you do.”

 

“So.” Dean said clapping his hands. “Where do you want to do this?”

 

Sam scanned the room debating on what would work best. “Either you lie on the bed, or stand in the doorway and hold on to the door jam.”

 

“Hmmm.” Dean hummed thoughtfully as he started stripping his clothes. “How ‘bout the bed?”

 

“Thank God!” Sam exclaimed, teasing. “I really didn’t want to haul your heavy ass over there when we were done.”

 

“Fucker. I’m all muscle and you know it.” Dean growled lying down on the bed, but Sam caught the smirk hiding underneath.

 

Sam moved to stand next to his brother and laying a hand on his shoulder.

 

“So… Where’s my stopping point?”

 

“I don’t want to bleed. It’s too messy and takes too long to recover from.”

 

Sam breathed a sigh of relief. He couldn’t have done that even if Dean had asked.

 

“Bruises are okay though. I wouldn’t mind if they stuck around for a while to remind me.”

 

“Okay. I can do that.” Sam confirmed, giving Dean one last pat on the shoulder before positioning himself with the flogger.

 

The first few strikes were light, almost hesitant, while Sam got used to the weight and heft of the whip.

 

“Come on Sam. Quit pussyfooting around.” Dean ordered.

 

Sam didn’t reply, just laid in harder with the flogger.

 

Starting at the top of Dean’s shoulders he worked down his back and across his ass, only lightening up on the strokes that fell over Dean’s kidneys. Dean was shifting on the bed and at first Sam thought it was from the pain, but he soon realized that Dean was humping the bed, trying to get friction on his bound cock.

 

More confident, he worked his way back up over the newly marked skin, adding a second layer of stripes to the first. Dean’s skin was cherry red and Sam knew that there would be bruises there the next day, just like Dean wanted.

 

Sam watched Dean carefully while he laid down the last few strokes. Dean’s movements had stilled and his eyes were glazing over. He looked blissed out, peaceful. Sam set down the flogger and ran his fingers through the damp hair at the nape of Dean’s neck and Dean nearly purred as he turned his head into Sam’s hand.

 

“You did good man.” Sam murmured. “Real good. I’ll be right back. Don’t move.”

 

“Mmmmm.” Dean mumbled in reply and Sam went to the bathroom. He turned on the cold water and soaked a couple of towels.

 

Dean hissed when Sam first draped the cold towels over his back, then sighed as the icy water soothed the sting left by the flogger.

 

“You doin’ okay?” Sam asked as he stretched out on his side next to Dean.

 

“Awesome. Thanks Sammy.” Dean muttered into the pillow.

 

Sam shifted as close to his brother as he could without touching his back and hooked one foot over the back of Dean’s calf while cupping his hand around the back of Dean’s neck.

 

“You’re welcome Dean.”

 

Dean pulled his arm out from under the pillow and gripped Sam’s arm; moments later they were both asleep.

\---

\---

-Title: “When the Whip Comes Down” by The Rolling Stones


	11. Career of Evil (December 11th)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gives himself to Sam for Christmas. Sam can't stop playing with his new toy.  
> Kink: Role-Play, Sex Club, Orgasm Denial

\---

 

Dean jerked awake violently, vision too blurry to clearly focus on his surroundings. He was lying under a blanket on the back seat of a moving car; his car, he realized suddenly. Why the hell was he in the back of his baby and how did he get here?

 

He took stock of his body, and while he felt a little fuzzy, he didn’t seem to be injured which was the only reason he ever rode in the back. Attempting to bring his hands around to push himself brought attention to another problem. His hands were bound behind his back and, he deducted by the pressure around his throat, they were linked to the collar he could now feel around his neck.

 

Shifting slightly to test his range of movement, he also discovered that his arms weren’t the only thing strapped up with leather and chains. He could feel a leather belt locked around his hips, and when he clenched his muscles he could feel a plug shift in his ass and what felt like the penis plug down his slit.

 

“You finally awake back there?” Came Sam’s voice from the driver’s seat. “I was worried you would sleep through the fun part.”

 

Dean tensed. Sam’s voice sounded wrong; deeper, rougher not the teasing tones he was used to during their play.

 

“S’mmy? Wha’s goin’ on?” He slurred, tongue not cooperating yet.

 

“Sammy’s not here right now. Though I have to thank him for all the wonderful accessories he had lying around. We’re going to have lots and lots of fun tonight.”

 

“You fucker. What did you do to my brother!” Dean struggled against the restraints but he was held fast by his bonds, and his ankles had been hobbled and tied to the door handle leaving him no leverage.

 

“He’ll be fine… as long as you behave tonight.”

 

“I will tear you apart if you…”

 

“Relax. I told you, everything will be fine as long as you follow every direction, every demand I ask of you tonight. If you don’t… well, I don’t think you’ll like it.”

 

Dean stilled. He couldn’t get out of the bonds without a knife or a lock pick and glancing down at his mostly naked form he knew he wouldn’t be getting access to either. He’d just have to hold out and wait for an opportunity to escape.

 

He could tell that they were in a town or city by the stop and go of traffic and they continued to drive until they pulled up outside of a concrete structure that looked like it could be a parking garage.

 

“Keep your mouth shut if you know what’s good for you and your brother.” The thing in Sam growled.

 

When Dean didn’t reply, it demanded. “You hear me.”

 

“Yes.” Dean snarled out between gritted teeth.

 

“Good.” And it wound down the window at the guard gate.

 

“Invitation.” The security guard asked, and the thing in Sam pulled out a gilt card and handed it over.

 

The guard scanned the card and then handed it back, “Follow the signs to the Gold parking, Mr. Wesson. Enjoy your night.”

 

“Thank you. I will.” It drawled in response before pulling away to park.

 

“Remember,” it said shutting off the Impala, “you do everything I ask and it will all be fine.”

 

It moved around to the back door and yanked it open. Dean’s feet were stilled tied to the handle and he slid along the seat as his legs were pulled straight, hissing at the rub of bare skin against vinyl.

 

“Don’t move an inch.” The thing said pulling out a wicked knife and sawing at the bindings to free Dean’s feet. It sheathed the knife, grabbed Dean under the arms, hauled him out of the car, and slammed him back against one of the concrete pillars of the garage.

 

Dean’s head knocked against the pillar, momentarily stunning him, and the thing took advantage to grip him around the throat with one hand and, with the other, pulled out the ring gag with cock insert and shoved it into Dean’s mouth before he had entirely recovered his senses.

 

It hooked two fingers into the front of the collar and pulled Dean’s head forward so it could reach the buckle and lock the gag closed. “There.” It said with a quick nod as it looked approvingly at Dean’s plugged and bound form. “Now you can’t go and beg anyone for help. Not that they’d believe you anyways, you’re made for this, anyone can see that.”

 

Dean shook his head in denial as the thing clipped a leash to a D-ring at the front of the collar and gave it a tug that had Dean stumbling away from the pillar and towards the entrance to what he now realized was a sex club, a pretty exclusive one considering the security and special invitations. He could see other patrons milling outside of the entrance; several Dom’s making last minute adjustment to their sub’s collars, harnesses, and cuffs before entering the club.

 

The thing paid no attention to the others as it drug Dean through the carved doors and into the dim light and pulsing bass beat of the club.

 

The smell and sounds of sex assaulted his senses as he caught glimpses of writhing bodies and scenes on display everywhere; a woman whipping her sub bound to a St. Andrews cross on an elevated platform, a couple fucking on one of the countless plush leather sofas, another sub bound to a padded bench with men lined up to fuck his ass.

 

Dean was panting behind the gag as he was towed further into the room, he had no idea what was going to happen to him tonight and he was anxious. They finally stopped by an empty settee and the thing wearing Sam settled onto the plush seat then pulled Dean down onto its lap and spread his legs wide.

 

Dean could feel his face flaming as he realized how exposed he was; his bound cock and plugged ass on display for everyone to see. He tried to twist away, but an iron strong arm wrapped around his waist and the thing’s other hand found its way to Dean’s nipple and pinched sharply. “Behave.” It warned with a growl, and Dean froze. It squeezed Dean’s nipple harder as a warning and Dean curled forward with a groan. “Got it?” It asked and Dean jerked his head up and down once. “Good.” It said releasing the now reddened nub.

 

Its other hand found the way to Dean’s other nipple and Dean tensed for the pain, but instead, it circled and teased it slowly until the arousing sensations had Dean squirming in the thing’s lap. He felt a hand trailing up his leg and across his inner thigh, before it cradled his heavy balls and started rolling them in its palm.

 

Dean bucked up, the stimulation quickly becoming too much to bear, as his chest and balls were assaulted in tandem, driving him crazy with denied need.

 

“Your sub is very responsive.” Said a sultry female voice, and Dean pried his eyes open to see a tall brunette in a leather mini dress and dangerously high heels.

 

“That he is.” The thing replied with another tug that had Dean moaning into the gag and throwing his head back against its shoulder.

 

“He’s very beautiful. Would you consider sharing him tonight?” She purred, and Dean’s body froze and he waited for the answer.

 

“Hmmm. Tempting as that is, he’s on lockdown. He’s been a very, very bad boy.” It pulled on the cage over his cock causing the testicle ring to dig into his tender balls and he screamed into the gag.

 

“Too bad.” The woman pouted, ignoring Dean's cries. “If you change your mind about sharing him...”

 

“You’ll be the first to know.” It finished with a smirk as she sashayed away.

 

It had resumed the massage of Dean’s balls, when it whispered in Dean’s ear. “I forgot to mention something…” Dean stilled, and it lowered its hand to press against the strap between his legs and shifting the plug it held in place, “this isn’t just a plug...”

 

The low hum starting against his prostate quickly amplified to a fierce buzzing that drew an anguished cry from Dean at the relentless attack.

 

“It’s a vibrator and it’ll be running allll night long.” It finished as Dean bucked wildly against his bindings and its restraining arms.

 

\---

 

What felt like hours later, it pushed Dean to the floor between his knees and unzipped its jeans, pulling out its swollen cock and giving it a lingering caress. “Bet you’re desperate. You’d let anyone in this club fuck you right now if it wasn’t for the belt keeping you locked down tight. Wouldn’t you?”

 

Dean answered with a whine as he attempted to rub against the thing’s leg, desperate for any type of sensation on his bound cock.

 

It grabbed ahold of Dean’s hair and pulled his head back to look down at him. “You’re not getting out of that belt, and that vibrator isn’t turning off, but I’ll give you something.” It unscrewed the cock insert from the gag and pulled Dean down onto its straining cock with a groan. “So hot.”

 

It languidly fucked into Dean’s gaping mouth for several long minutes before grabbing a server as they passed by. “Private room.” It demanded.

 

“Down that hall, Sir, room 11 should be open.” He answered with a gesture towards the hall and a lingering look as he walked away.

 

The thing pushed Dean off of his drooling cock and stood without buttoning his jeans. “Let’s go.” He gave the leash a tug and Dean struggled to get to his feet without the use of his arms, his body trembling with need.

 

Impatiently it grabbed Dean’s upper arm and tugged him down the hall and into the private room.

 

Slamming the door behind them it spun Dean around and pinned him to the wall. “I think we’ve reached the culmination of our night.”

 

It took a few seconds for the words to register, but once they had Dean was in action. He quickly found the quick-release on the cuff, freeing his bound hands, and he pushed Sam backwards to the bed that took up one entire side of the room. They reached the edge and tumbled back onto it and Dean was muttering _off, off_ through the gag.

 

Sam complied, digging the key out of his pocket and unlocking the ring gag and easing it out of Dean’s mouth.

 

Dean took one deep breath and licked his lips before diving down and attacking Sam’s mouth with his own. “Oh. My. God.” He muttered between kisses. “So hot when you’re acting all bad-ass. Want you so bad. Please wanna suck you. Please, please, please.”

 

“Do it.” Sam groaned out and Dean slid down the bed to engulf Sam’s engorged member. He hummed as he sunk the whole way down to the base of Sam’s cock before drawing back to wrap his lips around the head and suck hard.

 

Sam came screaming Dean’s name as he bucked up into the heat of Dean’s mouth and Dean drank down every drop.

 

Dean pulled off of Sam and crawled up the bed to curl against his brother’s chest. Sam must have heard the hum of the vibrator still running because before he could ask Sam mumbled _shit_ and fumbled around for the remote.

 

Sighing as the buzzing stopped Dean chuckled, “Only you would use ‘culmination’ as a safe word to stop the scene.”

 

Sam pulled Dean closer, “It had to be something that I wouldn’t say accidentally.”

 

“True. Anyway, I thought the plan was to keep the scene going until we got back to the cabin?”

 

Sam frowned, “It didn’t feel right. I wanted it to be me fucking you, not me pretending to be something else.”

 

Dean studied Sam’s face and agreed with a smile. “Me too.”

 

They laid there relaxing, when Dean suddenly thought of something. “Sam?” He asked, “How on earth did you knock me out and get me to the car?”

 

Sam smirked, “I crushed up a sleeping pill and put it into your lunch. Let you sleep until it was time to get you trussed up and start the drive, then I carried your lazy ass out to the car. You know the rest.”

 

Dean looked at Sam incredulously, “And what would you have done if you got pulled over. You had a drugged, naked guy in the backseat.”

 

“I was careful. Plus you were covered by a blanket; I was just taking care of my poor, hungover brother.” He said with a put-upon sigh.

 

“Smart-ass.” Dean said slapping Sam’s stomach.

 

“Ouch!” Sam exclaimed, but he was grinning brightly.

 

\---

\---

-Title: “Career of Evil” by Blue Oyster Cult


	12. Slow Ride (December 12th)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gives himself to Sam for Christmas. Sam can't stop playing with his new toy.  
> Kink: Cuddling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salihe was a bad girl yesterday; so here, have some fluff! ♥

\---

 

Sam was warm - almost too warm - when he blinked awake in the hazy late morning light. He yawned and shifted to stretch when he was halted by the arm across his chest tightening. Turning his neck he was met by the top of his brother’s head. 

 

Dean was sprawled half on top of Sam; arm around his chest, head tucked into the bend of his shoulder, and his leg latched around Sam’s like a spider monkey, or maybe an octopus. Sam smiled sleepily as Dean curled closer, enveloping Sam even more. Definitely cute and cuddly like a monkey; not that he’d ever dare to say that out loud, he valued his life.

 

Sam huffed out a quiet laugh, tightened his own arm around Dean, and drifted back to sleep.

 

\---

 

The next time Sam stirred awake he was the one doing the spider monkey impression. He was curled around Dean with his brother back and butt pressed tightly against Sam’s chest and groin. His half hard cock perked up with interest as he realized it was nestled in the crack of Dean’s ass. 

 

Sam breathed in Dean’s scent; a mixture of soap and hair gel blended with gunpowder, smoke, and leather. He smelled like home. Enveloped in the comforting scent, he proceeded to press a series of kisses from just behind Dean’s ear and down the side of his neck to his shoulder. 

 

Cock fully hard now, he rutted slowly against Dean’s firm behind, and he let out a soft moan when he realized that Dean was still lubed and open from the night before when they had sex after getting back from the club. He tilted his hips back until the tip of his cock was resting against Dean’s opening and he slowly began to press inside with tiny, pulsing thrusts. He was halfway in when he felt Dean’s muscles tighten as he came awake. 

 

Sam pressed his lips to the soft skin on the side of Dean’s neck and worried and licked at the skin there. Dean’s clenching muscles relaxed and he canted his hips back against Sam’s. He hummed contently as Sam slipped the rest of the way in and began slowly grinding his hips against Dean’s backside. 

 

Dean twisted his upper body around and caught Sam’s mouth in a long, languid embrace. He nibbled and sucked at Sam’s panting mouth, and they were both gasping for breath through swollen lips when they pulled apart.

 

Cock throbbing, Sam slowly pulled out of Dean’s channel until just the head of his cock rested inside before pushing back in at the same leisurely pace. He set an unhurried rhythm and Dean’s arm found it’s way back to grasp Sam’s hip and pull him closer with each thrust. 

 

Sam lunged forward one final time and found his release in Dean. The only sounds were their heavy breathing as they relaxed back into the mattress. 

 

Sleep found them before Sam could even pull away.

 

\---

 

Waking the third time Sam discovered an empty bed. 

 

Frowning, he propped himself up on an elbow to gaze around the room. He finally heard his brother out in the kitchen and called out, “Dean?”

 

“Back in a minute.” Came the gruff response.

 

Sam flopped back down and stretched his arms above his head, relishing the pull of his muscles. 

 

“Mmmmm.” Dean said as he entered the room. “Looks good enough to eat. And I’m starving.”

 

Sam cracked and eyelid open. He had to smirk at his brother. “I think you have enough right there.”

 

Dean’s arms were laden with a plate of sandwiches, a couple of apples, and several bottles of water tucked into the crook of his elbow. “Maybe for dessert.” He quipped then his smile turned devilish and he dropped everything, except the sandwiches, on Sam’s exposed chest.

 

“Holy shit!” Sam exclaimed as the icy bottles hit his sleep warmed skin. He grabbed a pillow to throw, but Dean held the plate in front of him.

 

“If you want lunch you’ll rethink that.” He cautioned. 

 

Sam stomach decided to growl and hunger won out over revenge. For the moment.

 

“Gimme.” He demanded, holding out his hand for the plate.

 

Dean gave him a wary look, trying to find the trap, but eventually relinquished the plate and tucked himself back under the covers next to Sam. He reached over and grabbed the laptop, “Movie?”

 

“Sure.” Sam mumbled around a mouthful of ham and cheese.

 

Dean queued up the movie and placed the laptop on the far side of Sam’s legs. He then proceeded to grab his own sandwich and drape himself over Sam, propping his chin on Sam’s chest so that he could see the screen.

 

Sam swallowed the bite he had been chewing, “You mind?” He asked as he swiped at the crumbs Dean was dropping onto his stomach. 

 

Dean tilted his head up to smirk at Sam. “Well, you’re kinda a hard pillow, but you’ll do for now.”

 

“Smart-ass. You know that’s not what I meant.” Sam said slapping Dean on the shoulder, but he soothed the sting by wrapping his free arm around Dean.

 

Dean shifted around before snuggling further into Sam’s embrace. “I take it back, you make a really good pillow.”

 

Sam chuckled and pulled Dean closer so he could rest his chin on Dean’s head. “You’re not so bad yourself.”

 

\--- 

\---  
-Title: “Slow Ride” by Foghat


	13. Sweet Release (December 13th)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gives himself to Sam for Christmas. Sam can't stop playing with his new toy.  
> Kink: Prostate Milking, Orgasm Denial

\---

 

Sam was watching his brother carefully. He thought he had seen Dean wincing earlier, and now that he was looking for it he could see that Dean’s bowlegs were definitely more pronounced every time he got up and moved around the room.

 

Dean had their EMF meter in pieces on the kitchen table, adjusting frequencies to reduce the readings that came from power lines or something. He was engrossed in the project, but Sam could see that he was shifting restlessly every few minutes. Sam had a pretty good idea what was going on, and he was a little pissed that Dean hadn’t told him.

 

Deciding enough was enough when Dean shifted for the tenth time, Sam got up and draped himself over Dean’s back.

 

“How’s it going?” He asked rubbing his brother’s shoulders.

 

“Mmmm. Pretty good.” Dean dropped his head to his chin as Sam continued to massage his back. “Just need to find the right balance. Don’t want to completely ignore the 50-60 hertz range that most electronics run in, but it needs to be more sensitive to anything lower or higher than that. I think I have that fixed now, and I just need to get a better connection between the RF cable and the spectrum analyzer.”

 

“You know I don’t have a clue about anything you just said.” Sam replied with a laugh.

 

“Geek boy doesn’t know something?” Dean asked incredulously, tilting his head back to smirk at Sam.

 

“Physics and mechanical engineering are not my specialties. That’s all you Mr. Wizard.” Sam grinned back, sliding his hand off of Dean’s shoulders and traveling down his chest towards his groin.

 

“Mmmmm.” Dean was practically purring from the caress, and Sam felt a little bad about what he was going to do next, but he needed to verify his suspicions.

 

Sam’s hand continued its downward path, brushing over the denim covered hardness of the cock cage to lightly grip Dean’s balls.

 

Dean let out a startled hiss and froze.

 

“Something you want to tell me?” Sam asked, still caressing the tender globes.

 

“Um… I’m getting a little sore; I, er, you might need to help me out in a day or so.” Dean replied honestly, letting out a sigh when Sam removed his hand.

 

“Dean.” Sam said, moving around the chair to stand in front of his brother. “I don’t want you to be in pain.”

 

Dean looked embarrassed, “I’m not… not really. Just a little uncomfortable.”

“But you don’t need to be. I don’t like seeing you hurting.”

 

Dean shrugged and gave Sam a sheepish smile. “I didn’t want to bother you with it yet.”

 

“Dean.” Sam said seriously. “I want to take care of you. I like taking care of you.”

 

“I know Sam. I like it too, but I-I felt like I was cheating.”

 

“Cheating?” Sam was confused.

 

“If I didn’t last the whole time.” Dean added.

 

Sam resisted rolling his eyes; only Dean would think that listening to his body’s needs was wrong.

 

“It’s not a crime to need a reprieve.” He said sincerely before adding mischievously. “Besides, it’s not like you’ll actually get to come. I think that will more than make up for uncalled for guilt you may have.”

 

Dean gave Sam an appraising look before he smirked and nodded his head in agreement.

 

“Good. We’re halfway there, so I think now would be a good time. How much longer do you need to finish up here?”

 

“Um, fifteen or twenty minutes.”

 

“Perfect, I’ll go get everything set up, come find me when you’re done.” Sam clapped Dean on the shoulder before heading to the bedroom.

 

“Okay, Sammy.” Was Dean’s husky reply.

 

\---

 

Sam had pulled the blankets off the bed and was spreading a towel over the fitted sheet when Dean walked into the bedroom and clapped his hands together. “Alright. Let’s get this show on the road!”

 

“You in a hurry or something?” Sam asked as he stalked over to his brother.

 

“Not particularly.” Dean answered with a smirk.

 

“Good.” Sam began unbuttoning Dean’s flannel shirt. “Because I plan on taking my time.” He slid the flannel off of Dean’s shoulders and tossed it aside. “I’m gonna work you open.” He rucked up Dean’s t-shirt before dragging it over his head. “Finger you until you’re writhing on my hand. Desperate.” He attached Dean’s mouth with a kiss as he fumbled with his belt and button on his jeans before letting them fall down to pool around his ankles.

 

“Please Sam. Fuck me.” Dean begged.

 

“Don’t worry. I will.” Sam answered steering them to the bed. “But I need to empty you out before I can fill you back up. Now, on the bed, hands and knees.” He gave Dean a little shove to get him moving.

 

“Saaaaam.” Dean protested, but he crawled onto the bed and knelt over the towel. “Need you.”

 

“I gotcha Dean.” Sam soothed running a hand over Dean’s ass before grabbing the lube and coating his fingers. “Just breathe.” He circled Dean’s hole with his fingertips before placing one against the tight pucker and pressing in.

 

 _“Just breathe.”_ Dean mocked and he pushed back against Sam’s fingers as he pressed a second in. “I’m gonna tell you that, next time I’m opening you up.”

 

“Mmmmm.” Sam purred into Dean’s ear. “Have to try that after I open my present… in 12 days.” He chose that moment to press his index finger against Dean’s oversensitive prostate.

 

Dean’s back arched as he let out a keening wail and Sam felt a little bad about how much he had worked Dean up before they started. He knew that at this point any touch against his overstimulated body had to be going directly to his caged groin. He couldn’t imagine being so aroused and completely helpless to do anything about it.

 

On the other hand, he was completely turned on by Dean’s desperation, so he didn’t feel all that bad when he pressed down harder and drew another whine from Dean.

 

He set up a random rhythm of feather light brushes intermingled with firm strokes to the tender gland; just enough to have Dean pushing back, desperate for more, but not enough for him to find any release.

 

Sam teased him for several long minutes, enjoying the symphony of whines, moans, and whimpers he was drawing out of Dean. It wasn’t until Dean’s pleas and begging had turned to incoherent muttering when Sam finally took pity and began relentlessly rubbing the gland.

 

Dean let out a long groan and Sam looked down to see the first drops of semen leaking from the end of Dean’s caged cock. He smiled and continued his attack.

 

“Please, please, please. I’m so close, wanna come… need to… gonna…” Dean was frantic, chasing a climax that would never happen. And Sam ran his free hand up and down Dean’s thigh murmuring comforting words.

 

“Shhh, almost done. Just a little more.” Sam continued milking until the last few drops fell from the tip of Dean’s cock. He carefully withdrew his fingers seconds before Dean’s arms buckled and he scrambled to get an arm around Dean’s waist to keep him from collapsing on the soiled towel.

 

He snagged the corner of the towel, yanking it off the bed, and gently lowered Dean to lie down.

 

Dean sighed and tucked his face into his folded arms.

 

“How’re ya doin’, man?” Sam asked sitting cross legged next to his docile brother, running his palm up and down Dean’s back.

 

“Kinda floaty.” Dean murmured into the sheets.

 

Sam snorted. “Floaty?”

 

“Mmmmhmmm.” Dean replied without elaborating.

 

Sam chuckled and continued to rub Dean’s back. His cock was throbbing, caught in the confines of his jeans, and he would have to sneak off to take care of that, but he didn’t want to leave Dean just yet.

 

Dean broke the silence a while later. “Thought you were gonna fuck me?” He turned his head to the side and rested his cheek on his folded arms to peer at Sam through half open eyes.

 

“Wasn’t sure if you were awake enough for that.”

 

“Be a shame to waste all that time you spent opening me up.” He smirked with a shimmy of his hips.

 

Sam had unfastened his jeans and was straddling Dean before he had even finished speaking.

 

“The noises you were making, God Dean, they were so hot. It was all I could do to finish milking you.” He pressed his aching cock into Dean’s hot entrance. “Wanted to be inside you so bad.” He groaned as he bottomed out.

 

Dean was arching his back, granting Sam better access, as he pounded into his clenching channel. The tight muscles gripped him perfectly and he only managed a few strokes before he was coming hard and fast.

 

Sam curled forward, pressing his forehead between Dean’s shoulder blades as he caught his breath.

 

“Sam?” Dean asked quietly.

“Ye-,” Sam cleared his throat, “Yeah?”

 

“Are you going to get off of me?” Dean asked with a full body twitch.

 

“Already did.” Sam teased.

 

Dean snorted, “Smartass.”

 

Sam laughed as he rolled off of Dean and curled up beside him.

 

“Feeling better?” Sam asked softly.

 

Dean thought about it before answering, “Yeah, I do. Thanks Sammy.”

 

“Anytime Dean.”

 

\---

\---  
-Title: “Sweet Release” by Billy Squire


	14. Pearl Necklace (December 14th)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gives himself to Sam for Christmas. Sam can't stop playing with his new toy.  
> Kink: Anal Beads, Orgasm Denial

\---

 

“Look what I have!” Sam called out from across the room.

 

Dean looked up from where he was playing a game on the laptop to see his brother waving around the biggest string of anal bead he had ever seen.

 

“Holy shit Sam! Where do you keep coming up with this stuff?” He exclaimed staring at the beads. They weren’t quite as big as tennis balls, thank God, but each was close to two inches across and there were six of them.

 

“Ordered it the same time as the fucking machine.” Sam replied proudly jiggling the string and making the balls dance around.

 

Dean couldn’t take his eyes off of the bouncing spheres. Their combined size probably wasn’t much bigger than the inflatable plug he wore the other day, but unlike the rigid plug these would move and shift with his body rather than pressing against it. He couldn’t even being to imagine what that was going to feel like.

 

“Dean? Hey, Dean?” 

 

Sam was suddenly inches away from Dean’s face. He blinked, realizing that he must have zoned out a bit. “Yeah Sam?” He asked.

 

“You okay? I said you name half a dozen times.” Sam asked worriedly. 

 

“Okay? I think I’m about to be more than okay.” He answered with a smug grin. He could see the tension leaving his brother’s shoulders and he motioned towards the couch. 

 

They both stripped out of their clothes quickly and Dean, once he was naked, knelt on the couch and braced his arms against the back.

 

“Come on Sam.” He demanded, thrusting his ass out. Sam responded by shoving two lubed fingers into him and proceeded to open him up quickly.

 

Dean moaned at the burn, and he knew it would only get better when Sam started working the balls into him. It felt like Sam had four fingers in him now and he was getting impatient with the teasing. Pressing back against Sam’s hand he moaned, “Please Sam, give ‘em to me.”

 

“I will Dean, just hold on another minute.” Sam pulled his fingers out and Dean was left empty and wanting.

 

Looking over his shoulder he saw that Sam had opened the lube again and was coating each of the beads liberally. Sam looked up and caught his eye, giving him a lascivious grin before he pressed the first bead against Dean’s stretched hole. 

 

Dean moaned from the pressure as the bead stretched him further than he thought his body was capable, almost to the point of pain, before suddenly popping past the ring of muscle and surging into his body. The sudden change in tension drew a yelp from his lips and he struggled to adjust to the intrusion. 

 

“Easy, easy.” Sam soothed as Dean caught his breath. “Ready for the next?”

 

“Do it.” Dean growled.

 

Sam moved the second bead into position and slowly began pressing it in. His body, now better prepared, accepted the second as well as the third readily, but the fourth resisted. 

 

Dean shifted, trying to make room for the next bead, and when Sam attempted the fourth again it grudgingly slpped inside.

 

“Oh God Sam, I’m so full already.” Dean panted as the balls jostled against each other as his muscles contracted.

 

“Just two more Dean.” Sam said as he pressed the next one in as far as he could before Dean’s muscles pushed it back out. “Hmmm.” He said thoughtfully as played with fifth ball pressing it and letting it pop back out over and over.

 

Dean was nearly senseless from the stimulation, writhing and moaning at the push and pull, when Sam finally was able to work the ball deep enough that it didn’t come back out.

 

“Last one.” Sam purred. 

 

The pressure in his gut was immense, roiling and churning with every breath and every movement. Dean had no idea how this last bead was going to fit. 

 

Sam gave it his best shot though. He rolled and twisted the bead, working it in as far as Dean’s body would allow before pulling it back out and pressing it forward again. He finally pressed it in and used his finger to prevent it from shifting back out. 

 

“I want you on your back.” Sam demanded, and Dean responded slowly with a nod.

 

Gradually, with Sam’s help, he maneuvered himself to sit gingerly on the couch. He paused, taking a few deep breaths, before twisting to the side to lie on his back with one knee hooked over the back of the couch and the other foot on the floor.

 

Sam knelt down between Dean’s splayed legs and toyed with the sixth bead, which had been expelled during the change in position. Dean groaned in pleasure as the balls shifted around, rubbing against his prostate.

 

“You look so good like this Dean. Wanton and needy, ass stuffed full. You’re loving every minute of it, aren’t you?”

 

“So good Sam. So full.” Dean replied breathlessly as Sam popped the fifth bead back out.

 

“Want you so bad.” Sam groaned grasping his cock and vigorously began jacking off. 

 

Dean whimpered, watching Sam’s hand as it flew over his shaft. “Please?” He asked, not really knowing what he wanted. The beads to come out? Sam’s cock in? Something.

 

Sam gave Dean a wicked grin and proceeded to reinsert the last two balls, filling him back up, before he grasped the string and in quick succession yanked all six out of his throbbing channel. 

 

The contraction and expansion of his muscles as the beads exited his body drew a growling yell from his lips and he arched up from the cushions, body desperate to come, but unable to. After the last one exited he collapsed, breathing hard, and barely able to keep his eyes open. 

 

Dean watched through his eyelashes while Sam jerked off furiously, head falling back and mouth open in a silent scream as he climaxed, spouting across Dean’s chest and neck. 

 

Sam fell forward, barely catching himself with shaky arms before he landed on Dean. He hovered there, desperately trying to calm his racing heart breathing rapidly.

 

Dean reached up and threaded his fingers through Sam’s hair as he recovered. Whispering soothing nonsense until Sam was able to lift his head back up and give Dean a smile.

 

“Wow.” 

 

Dean grinned back, “Definitely wow.”

 

\---

\---

-Title: “Pearl Necklace” by ZZ Top

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As soon I found this song and read the lyrics I knew that I wanted to use it for the title even though 'pearl necklace' means something else... so I decided to throw one of those in too!


	15. Pour Some Sugar On Me (December 15th)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gives himself to Sam for Christmas. Sam can't stop playing with his new toy.  
> Kink: Food-play, Orgasm Denial

\---

 

“Stop!” Sam yelled as he caught his brother standing in front of the refrigerator with a can of whipped cream poised to squirt directly into his mouth. “Put. The can. Down.”

 

“What?” Dean asked incredulously. “Like you’ve never done it.”

 

“Not the point!” Sam declared swiping the can from Dean’s hand.

 

“Hey!” Exclaimed Dean grabbing at Sam’s wrist. “Give it back!”

 

“No. I have plans for this.” Sam stated with a grunt, holding it behind his back as Dean tried to wrestle it away.

 

Dean paused the scuffle and asked. “Plans?”

 

“Uh huh. Big plans.” Sam smirked.

 

“Big plans that include being naked?” Dean asked before leaning in to nibble at the skin behind Sam’s ear.

 

“Mmmm.” Sam hummed dropping his head to the side to grant Dean better access as he nipped at Sam’s earlobe. “Maybe.”

 

Dean brought his arms around Sam’s waist and began kissing his way down Sam’s neck to his collarbone where he licked and bit at the thin skin there. Sam groaned in pleasure, letting his eyes fall shut and his head drop back against the wall behind him. He was losing himself to Dean’s kisses when suddenly Dean stopped.

 

Sam glared at his brother though half closed eyes, and was trying to form the words to tell Dean off for stopping, when Dean gave him a wicked smile, grabbed the can of whipped cream from his hand, and took off running for the bedroom.

 

“Get your ass moving Sam!” Dean yelled, throwing a glance back over his shoulder. “Or I’m gonna start without you.”

 

Sam let his head thunk back against the wall and pressed a hand against his throbbing erection. Taking a deep breath to calm himself he yelled back at Dean, “Don’t even think about it.” And he chased after his brother.

 

\---

 

Within minutes they were both stripped and Dean was lying on his back in the middle of the bed. Sam had managed to reclaim the whipped cream and he was straddling Dean’s hips trying to decide where to start.

 

Dean was panting a little from their hurried disrobing and the quick rise and fall of his chest caught Sam’s eye. Decision made. He gave the can a quick shake and squeezed out a dollop of cream over each of his brother’s nipples before squirting out a curved line across his stomach.

 

Dean brow was furrowed as he scowled down at his body. “You _did not_ just draw a smiley face on me, Sam?”

 

Sam laughed at Dean’s affronted face. Then, with an evil grin, he drew his tongue along Dean’s quivering abs licking up the whipped cream there before delicately lapping at Dean’s left nipple.

 

Dean’s scowling expression changed to one of ecstasy as Sam licked and nibbled from one side of Dean’s chest to the other, devouring every speck of cream, before sliding up to capture Dean’s mouth in a heated kiss. Dean responded by plunging his tongue into Sam’s open mouth, licking and chasing every drop of sweetness he could reach, moaning at the velvety smooth taste.

 

He was so distracted by the kissing that he didn’t realize that Dean had positioned his hands to grip Sam’s hips until his brother was flipping them over to reverse their positions.

 

Grinning smugly down at Sam, Dean whispered huskily, “My turn now.”

 

He grabbed the discarded can and drew a line of whipped cream down the jut of each of Sam’s hip bones. Starting on the right he nibbled and kissed down one side before pausing to briefly swipe his tongue around Sam’s balls.

 

Sam had propped himself up on his elbows to watch and Dean devoured the sweetness from his flesh. His muscles were clenched tight, trying to keep himself from bucking up against Dean’s teasing mouth and he let out a long moan when Dean reached his pulsing balls.

 

He resisted the urge to push Dean’s head back to his groin when Dean’s attention switched from Sam’s balls to his other coated hip.

 

Once Dean had lapped up the whipped cream from that hip bone he reached for the can again and, throwing Sam a wicked smirk, proceeded to draw a line of cream along the underside of Sam’s rock hard cock from root to tip.

 

Sam hissed as the cold liquid hit the hot skin of his erection followed by a long groan as Dean traced the trail with a long heated swipe of his tongue. Dean lapped at the crown of Sam’s cock for several long moments, ensuring that he had collected every drop, before coating Sam’s cock a second time.

 

This time, instead of licking up the cream with his tongue, Dean engulfed Sam’s cock down to the root.

 

Dean moaned around Sam’s cock, and the stimulation was too much for Sam and he bucked up into Dean’s heated mouth.

 

Dean pressed his palms down on Sam’s hip and drew off of his cock with a pop. “Nuh uh.” He said with a shake of his head. “No moving.”

 

“Guh, come on Dean, please.” Sam begged, pressing up against Dean’s restraining hands.

 

Dean licked a stray fleck of cream from his lower lip before bowing back down to engulf Sam again. Bobbing his head, he pressed his tongue against the underside of Sam’s aching cock and sucked hard.

 

Sam’s body went rigid as he screamed and came down Dean’s throat.

 

Dean pulled off and smirked down at his sated brother. “How ya doing?”

 

Sam gave him a goofy grin and answered, “Awesome.”

 

Letting out a laugh, Dean scooped up the can of cream.

 

“Dude, not again. You gotta give me some time to recover.” Sam pleaded as he eyed the can warily.

 

Dean shook his head. “Don’t worry, this isn’t for you.” And he proceeded to throw his head back and fill his mouth with the creamy sweetness. “Mmmmmm.” He moaned.

 

“Just couldn’t resist, could you?” Sam asked shaking his head.

 

“Nope. This stuff’s awesome.” He flopped down on the bed next to Sam. “Only one thing could make this better.” He mused.

 

“What that?” Sam queried.

 

Dean turned his head to grin at his brother.

 

“Pie!” They exclaimed at the same time.

 

\---

\---

-Title: “Pour Some Sugar on Me” by Def Leppard


	16. All Screwed Up (December 16th)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gives himself to Sam for Christmas. Sam can't stop playing with his new toy.  
> Kink: Ball Stretcher, Orgasm Denial

\---

“How-,” Dean had to stop and clear his throat, “How long?”

 

“Nuh-uh. You know I can’t tell you that, it would be cheating.” Sam taunted from where he was lounging on the couch across the room watching Dean struggle to hold still in his spread-eagle position in the doorway.

 

Dean huffed out a laugh that turned into a groan as the movement jostled his body. “Fuck.” He whispered huskily.

 

“You ready to give up yet?” Sam asked from a few inches away.

 

“Holy shit!” Dean cried out as he jumped from Sam’s proximity. He hadn’t even noticed Sam getting up and crossing the room.

 

Sam gripped Dean’s hips, holding him still, as Dean struggled to recompose himself. “Easy, easy. Just hold still.”

 

“Wouldn’t have moved if you hadn’t snuck up on me.” Dean growled holding his body as still as possible, but it didn’t do anything to stop the swinging weights hanging from the ball stretcher he was currently trapped in.

 

Idiot, Dean cursed at himself. He just couldn’t resist a bet or trying to get one over on Sam. _How long do you think you can wear this Dean? Wanna bet on that? Huh Dean?_

 

“You can give up whenever you want Dean, nothing holding you here.” Sam said with a chuckle.

 

“Shit. I said that out loud, didn’t I?” Dean groaned dropping his head to his chest.

 

“Yup.” Sam replied smugly.

 

“Seriously Sam, how much longer?” Dean whined. Every twitch, every breath had the weights pulling at the metal band Sam had clamped around his sac where his balls peaked out of the ring of the cage.

 

“Already said that I can’t tell you. The bet was that you could last at least an hour. I’m not telling you anything until that hour is up. You could have five minutes left, you could have thirty. Not my fault if you’re not counting and you give up before the time’s up.”

 

The thing was Dean had been counting, at least until the first time Sam had walked past and flicked the dangling weights. The jostling of his weighted balls had Dean yelping and struggling to resist pulling his legs closed. By the time he had regained his composure Dean had completely lost track of what minute he had been on.

 

He had started again, but Sam hadn’t left him alone. Every few minutes Sam would walk by and tap the weights or run his fingers over the ticklish spot along his ribcage or crack a joke that had Dean laughing. By this point Dean’s balls were throbbing relentlessly and he had no idea how long he’d been standing there doing his Vitruvian Man impression.

 

He saw the glint in Sam’s eye’s seconds before Sam slid to his knees in front of Dean. “No, no, no! Sam, don’t even think about it!” He protested as Sam trailed his fingers from Dean’s sides down his thighs.

 

“If I remember correctly your exact words were ‘I can take whatever you can dish’, so either take it, or lose the bet.” Sam challenged before leaning forward and swiping his tongue over Dean’s trapped balls.

 

“Guh! Sam, please don’t!” Dean cried out from the light pressure on his abused flesh.

 

“Not stopping, unless you make me.” Sam teased as he continued to lick and suckle the reddened flesh for several moments before pulling off with a pop.

 

Dean stared down at Sam through half open eyes. He wasn’t sure how much longer he was going to last. If Sam had just left him stand here he could have lasted the hour easily (well, maybe not easily, but he would have lasted), but Sam’s teasing was quickly pushing him to his limit.

 

He gasped as he watched Sam stick his index finger into his mouth and coat it with saliva. “Saaaaam no, please.” He groaned again.

 

Sam grinned and whispered, “Yes, please.” He then returned his mouth to Dean balls and pressed his moistened fingertip into Dean’s clenched hole.

 

“Oh fuck!” Dean cried out at the dual stimulation as Sam’s probing finger found his prostate and his tongue continued to caress his sore testicles. “Fuck, fuck, fuck.” He chanted.

 

He could hear Sam’s chuckle as he intensified his attack and a few minutes later Dean’s body was trembling violently.

 

Dean couldn’t take it anymore and he let his arms drop from where they had been braced against the top of the door frame to press against Sam’s shoulders.

 

“Sam stop.” He whispered hoarsely. “Please. Stop.”

 

Sam responded instantly, pulling back from Dean’s groin and gently unhooking the weights. “Okay, okay.” He soothed as he guided Dean over to the couch and settled him onto the soft cushions.

 

“Time?” Dean asked as he sank into the seat.

 

Sam glanced at his watch before holding it up to show Dean. “57 minutes. Sorry man.”

 

“Shit.” Dean moaned dropping his head back. “You fucker.” He said without any heat. Sam won fair and square; there hadn’t been any rules other than the game ended when he dropped his arms from the door frame.

 

“Come on; let me get this thing off of you.” Sam said as he pushed gently at Dean’s thighs.

 

Dean slid his legs apart granting Sam access to remove the ball stretcher. Even with the weights off, the thing still had a lot of heft to it and he’d be glad to get rid of it. He gasped as the screw came loose and the two halves fell apart releasing his sore, red balls.

 

Sam hissed in sympathy. “You want some ice?”

 

“Hmmm. Might not be a bad idea.” Dean agreed dropping his forearm across his eyes.

 

“Be right back. Don’t move.” Sam gave him a pat on his knee before going to the kitchen.

 

“Not planning on it.” Dean mumbled in reply further relaxing into the couch cushions.

 

Sam came back with a towel wrapped bag of ice. “Cold.” He warned before placing it on Dean’s groin.

 

Dean sighed in relief as the ice soothed away the soreness. “So.” He asked after a few minutes. “I lost, what did you win?”

 

Sam was quiet for too long, so Dean pulled his arm away from his eyes and peered at his grinning brother. Reaching into his pocket Sam pulled out a scrap of powder blue silk and waved it at Dean.

 

“Sam.” Dean growled in warning.

 

“No no no. I won the bet. And, on a day of my choosing, you will wear these pretty blue panties all day long.”

 

Dean glared at the slip of silk and then at Sam and then back at the silk. And if his cock twitched and tried to harden within the confines of the cage, well, he’d never tell.

 

\---  
\---

-Title: “All Screwed Up” by AC/DC


	17. Blind Faith (December 17th)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gives himself to Sam for Christmas. Sam can't stop playing with his new toy.  
> Kink: Blindfold, Edging, Orgasm Denial

\---

 

Sam was amazed with how at ease his brother had become since the start of their game. Just a couple of weeks ago rolling over in bed would have Dean awake in seconds. Now he barely twitched when Sam maneuvered him onto his back, stripped his clothes, and tied his limbs to the four corners of the bed.

 

He woke Dean by trailing kisses down his neck and across the path of his collarbone, worrying the skin until Dean moaned and his eyes fluttered open.

 

“S’m?” He mumbled and tugged at the bindings, still not completely awake.

 

“Did you have a good nap?” Sam purred as he continued to nibble at the junction of Dean’s shoulder and neck.

 

“Mmmhmm.” Dean agreed as he tilted his head to allow Sam better access. “Even better wakeup call.”

 

“Good, because you need to be well rested for this.”

 

“This?” Dean asked, eyes blinking open, fully awake now.

 

“This.” Sam confirmed holding up one of his ties in front of Dean before laying it across his eyes.

 

Dean lifted his head to allow Sam to fasten the blindfold behind his neck. “Sammy, I hate to tell ya, if you want to play Marco-Polo or Pin the Tail on the Donkey, you’ll have to untie me.”

 

Sam laughed and rolled Dean’s nipples between his fingers, before giving them a sharp pinch, “Not exactly the kind of game I have in mind Dean.”

 

Dean groaned at the stimulation, his back arching off the bed. “Wha-,” he panted, “what kinda game d’ya have in mind.”

 

“Hmmm.” Sam hummed as he bent over to nibble at Dean’s lower lip before capturing his mouth in a searing kiss. “Was thinking-,” he moved down to Dean’s throat and pressed a series of kisses from his neck, down the center of his chest, “I found some art supplies in a box.” He dipped his tongue into Dean’s belly button and swirled it around the edge before dipping in again.

 

“Sammmmmm.” Dean wriggled on the bed as Sam sucked on the soft skin just above his groin then blew a hot gust of air over the tip of his bound cock.

 

“Don’t ya want to know what I found?” Sam whispered before mouthing at Dean’s hipbones, his hands sliding down Dean’s splayed legs.

 

“Yuh-yeah?” Dean asked lost in the sensation of Sam’s hands and mouth.

 

Sam pulled out a soft bristled paintbrush from under the pillow and lightly circled Dean’s peaked nipples drawing a gasp from his brother.

 

“Holy shit.” Dean said after he caught his breath.

 

“Oh, I’m just getting started.” Sam purred in Dean’s ear. “I’m going to paint a masterpiece.”

 

Sam trailed the paintbrush down Dean’s chest, following the same path his mouth did earlier, until he reached the steel of the cock cage. He was glad Dean was blindfolded and couldn’t see his wicked grin before he swept the brush along one of the open slits on the side of the cage, tickling skin that had been untouched for two and a half weeks.

 

Dean’s reaction was explosive as he arched off the bed, mouth open in a silent scream. Sam gave him no respite and drew the brush along the opening until he reached the end of the cage where the vulnerable tip of Dean’s cock was peeking out and dribbling precome. He swiped up the droplets with the brush and swirled the liquid around the exposed flesh.

 

Suddenly Dean found his voice again and he was screaming. “Oh my God! Sam, Sam. Please. Holy shit! Please Sam please…”

 

Sam placed his hand down on Dean’s hip, restraining his writhing body. “Please what, Dean? Please more?” He swiped the brush down the exposed strip over and over again until Dean was letting out a shuddering whine with every exhale.

 

“I bet you wish you didn’t have that blindfold on. Don’tcha Dean?” Sam crooned as he continued to assault Dean’s genitals with the paintbrush. “Wish you could see what I was going to do next, where the next swipe will fall?” He dropped the damp paintbrush and leaned up to press kisses over Dean’s covered eyes.

 

Pulling a second, dry brush out from under the pillow Sam then shifted his attention from Dean’s groin back to his erect nipples. He flicked each of the nubs with the shaft of the brush, before sweeping the bristles around the outside of the areolas then spiraling back to the center.

 

“S-sam… oh God, Sam!” Dean begged

 

Sam hummed thoughtfully, “Guess I’m not working hard enough if you can still say my name.”

 

“Gah, no Sam!” Dean cried as Sam doubled his efforts with the brushes.

 

\---

 

Dean was a boneless, quivering heap by the time Sam set the paintbrush aside and removed the blindfold. He peppered Dean’s gasping lips with kisses until Dean’s eyes fluttered open and he kissed Sam back.

 

“You back with me?” Sam asked as he reached up to untie Dean’s wrists from the head board.

 

“Mmmm. Think so.” Dean murmured as he slowly slid his arms down to his sides. Sam slid away and Dean clumsily grabbed at him. “Where you goin’?”

 

“Just need to untie your legs. I’ll be right back.” Sam replied giving Dean’s shoulder a squeeze.

 

“M’kay.” Dean mumbles as he released Sam’s arm.

 

Sam made quick work of the last two ties before he crawled back up the bed and wrapped himself around Dean.

 

Dean shuddered as Sam accidentally brushed his over sensitized nipples. Sam moved to pull away, but Dean wrapped his arm around Sam, halting his retreat. “Stay.”

 

So Sam did.

 

\---

\---

-Title: “Blind Faith” by Warrant

 


	18. Bad Bad Boy (December 18th)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gives himself to Sam for Christmas. Sam can't stop playing with his new toy.  
> Kink: Spanking, Orgasm Denial

\---

 

It started with a slap on his ass, jolting Dean out of a deep slumber way too early in the morning.  “Holy crap!”  Dean exclaimed, rolling off the edge of the bed to crouch alongside. 

 

“Woah!  Easy man.”  Sam said placating, holding his palms up reassuringly, from where he was sitting on the edge of the mattress.

 

“Geeze.”  Dean sighed, collapsing back on the bed and running his hands over his face.  “What was that for?”

 

Sam shrugged and gave Dean a sheepish smile.  “The sheets slipped down when I was getting up.  Couldn’t resist.”

 

Dean gaped at Sam for a few moments before shaking his head and burrowing back down under the covers.  “I’m going back to sleep.  Go… read things.”  He pulled a hand from under his pillow to wave Sam towards the living room.

 

“Sorry. Go back to sleep.”  Sam said with a pat to Dean’s blanket covered behind as he got up to leave the bedroom.

 

\---

 

A few hours later Dean had finally drug himself out of bed and was bent over in front of the fridge rummaging around for breakfast.  He heard Sam moving around behind him, but he never expected the crack to his rear end that had him jerking upright. 

 

“Ow!  Fuck!”  He cried torn between rubbing the top of his head where he had crashed into the refrigerator shelf and his smarting ass cheek.  “Seriously Sam?  What’s the matter with you today?”  He asked grumpily.

 

“Shouldn’t stick your ass out if you don’t want it hit.  Come here and I’ll kiss it better.”  Sam waved his hand giving Dean a pouty grin.

 

“Asshole.” Dean said, giving Sam a playful shove towards the stove.  “Just for that, you’re making me breakfast.”

 

“Didn’t you say the other day that I couldn’t cook a microwave dinner?”  Sam said crossing his arms over his chest and thrusting his chin out.

 

“That’s ‘cause you burnt it!”  Dean exclaimed before pointing to the fridge.  “I happen to know that you are perfectly capable of breakfast.  Eggs.  Bacon.  Now.”

 

“I should make you eat oatmeal.”  Sam grumbled, but Dean could see the smirk twitching at the corner of his lips as he gathered the up the food.

 

“Ugh oatmeal.”  Dean mocked shuddered before he grabbed the frying pan from the drying rack next to the sink and placed it on the stove and began helping Sam make their morning meal.

 

\---

 

Sam was laying on the bed reading when Dean came out of the bathroom after a shower later that morning.  He swiped the towel over his damp hair one last time before tossing the wet towel on Sam’s bowed head.

 

“Gah, gross Dean!”  Sam yelled, slapping the towel away from his face and sitting up to glare at his brother.

 

“What?  It’s clean, I just showered.”  Dean said nonchalantly as he turned to get clean clothes from his duffle. 

 

The swoosh of the damp fabric through the air wasn’t enough warning for him to avoid the snapping end of the towel as Sam flicked his wrist and sent it whipping at Dean’s bare bottom.  Dean hissed as he rubbed at the red welt and tried to grab Sam as he bolted past him and into the bathroom.  Lunging against the door Dean tried to wrench it open, but Sam had it locked already. 

 

“Don’t think you can stay in there forever Sam!”  Dean cried through the door as he slammed a palm against it. 

 

Sam’s laugh was his only answer.

 

\---

 

While Sam was locked in the bathroom Dean had some time to think about the morning, and Sam’s infatuation with slapping his ass today.  “Good grief Sammy,” he said to himself when he figured it out, “you could’ve just said something.”

 

Well, if Sam wants to spank him, Dean wasn’t going to complain.  Not one bit.

 

\---

 

Dean arranged his body diagonally across the bed so that his naked behind would be the first thing Sam saw when he ventured into the bedroom.  Dean had heard the shower running and knew that Sam would be in for a change of clothes when he was done in a few minutes.  He grabbed a pillow, tucked it under his chin, and wrapped his arms around it; making his back arch down and his ass push up. 

 

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Sam peering warily around the edge of the door frame.   Dean hid his smirk against the pillow as he watched Sam freeze, his mouth dropping open as he caught sight of his brother sprawled seductively across the bed.

 

Dean shifted on the bed, twitching his hips to shake his ass at Sam.  “See something you like?”  He said huskily.

 

“Very much.”  Sam practically purred as he slid onto the bed next to Dean and ran his palm across the curve of Dean’s ass before squeezing and kneading the twin globes.

 

Dean moaned as Sam massaged the firm flesh for several long moments before he lifted his hand and gave Dean’s right ass cheek five quick swats drawing a sharp inhale from Dean.  Sam soothed the reddening skin by gently running his palm over the stinging flesh. 

 

“Mmmm.  More Sam.”  Dean groaned, pushing up into Sam’s hand.

 

“You want more Dean?  You want me to make your ass red?  Make it hard for you to sit tomorrow?”  Sam growled into the shell of Dean’s ear and letting loose another series of slaps without waiting for an answer.

 

“Yes Sam!  Please Sam!”  Dean cried and Sam worked a series of smacks from the top of Dean’s ass, over the curve, and down to the top of his thighs until Dean’s rear end was glowing red and burning to the touch.

 

Dean hissed when Sam rubbed his palms over his heated flesh followed by a long swipe of his tongue.

 

“Mmmm.  So hot with your tight little ass all nice and red for me.  Bet it’s just as hot inside as it is out.”  Sam said pressing a fingertip against Dean’s tight pucker.

 

“Fuck me Sam, please fuck me!”  Dean begged as he pushed up against Sam’s finger.

 

“Since you asked so nice…”  Sam grabbed the lube from the bedside table and quickly worked Dean open, only pausing to coat his throbbing cock before shoving into Dean with one long push.

 

“Aghh.  So tight, so hot!”  Sam moaned as he thrust into Dean’s quivering channel.

 

“Come on Sam, fuck me harder!”  Dean demanded as he pushed back, meeting Sam’s driving rhythm until Sam suddenly pulled out and came over Dean’s fiery ass before collapsing next to Dean.

 

“You know, if you wanted to spank me, you could’ve just asked.”  Dean said after they caught their breath.

 

“Yeah, I know.”  Sam replied with a sleepy grin, “But getting you worked up is half of the fun.”

 

\---

\---

_-Title:  “Bad Bad Boy” by Nazareth_

  



	19. Lola (December 19th)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gives himself to Sam for Christmas. Sam can't stop playing with his new toy.  
> Kink: Panties, Orgasm Denial

\---

 

Dean walked into the bedroom after his shower, towel around his waist and hair still dripping.  He unwrapped the towel and scrubbed it over his wet hair before tossing it onto the chair in the corner.  As he turned to get a clean shirt from his duffel, the pile of folded clothes sitting on the end of the bed caught his attention. 

 

Stepping closer he saw a pair of his lower riding jeans and one of his tighter fitting t-shirts.  He picked up the shirt and a light blue scrap of fabric slipped free and fluttered to the bedspread.  A light blue, silky scrap of fabric that he had last seen three days ago when he lost the endurance bet with the ball stretcher to Sam.  He rubbed his fingertips over the satiny material of the panties, callouses catching on the smooth silk, and shook his head fondly.  He really should never have told his brother about his panty kink.

 

He picked up the panties, bent down to gingerly step into them, and slowly slid them up his legs.  The satiny fabric caught on the fine hair on his legs and he shivered when they caressed the sensitive skin of his balls and caught on the cock cage before he finally tugged them into place.  Grabbing his jeans he quickly pulled them on and buttoned them over the blue silk. 

 

Looking up, he caught his reflection in the mirror.  His eyes went wide as he realized that the jeans were so low a stripe of blue peaked out over the waist band, and he knew if he had to bend or sit down at all there would be a lot more showing.  Shaking his head at Sam’s clothing choices he pulled the t-shirt on.  He smoothed it into place and burst out laughing.  It wasn’t just tight; it was barely long enough to cover the top of the jeans.  Whatever they did today, he’d be flashing a lot of skin… and underwear.

 

When he sat down on the edge of the mattress and bent down to pull on his socks and boots, he felt a cool draft on the exposed skin of his back when the shirt rode up and his jeans slid down.  He heard Sam enter the room, but he still jumped when the bed shifted as Sam crawled on to sit behind him and traced his fingers along the exposed edge of the panties.

 

“Mmmmm… blue looks so good on you.”  He purred into Dean’s ear as he hooked two fingers into the back of the smooth fabric and gave it a light tug. 

 

The silky material pulled tight over his balls and glided into the crack of his ass, drawing a guttural moan from Dean.

 

“Gonna take you into town, walk around with that little bit of blue peeking out, wonder if anyone will realize that you’re wearing pretty little panties.”  Sam gave Dean’s earlobe a nip and slid his fingers further under the waistband of his pants. 

 

Dean canted his hip back, pushing against Sam’s probing fingertips.  “Sam…  Want you so bad, please!”

 

Sam captured Dean’s mouth in a heated kiss.  Their tongues battled for dominance for several long minutes before Dean rolled Sam onto his back so he could kneel over him.  He deepened the kiss and slipped his hands under Sam’s shirt to trail fingers over his pecs. 

 

“Fuck me Sam, please want you to fuck me.”  He begged, biting at the hinge of Sam’s jaw and licking at the soft skin behind his ear.

 

“Dean.”  Sam moaned, arching up against his brother.  “Can’t-, “ Dean froze before Sam continued with a smirk and a light shove to Dean’s chest. “Can’t fuck you unless you get off of me.”

 

“Right.”  Dean replied, scrambling to let Sam up.  He fumbled with the button of his jeans and began sliding them and the panties down his hips.

 

“Keep the panties on.”  Sam demanded, kneeling behind Dean and stilling his hands where they gripped the top of the silk underwear.  Sam pushed Dean forward onto his hands and knees and pulled the jeans down, exposing the light blue panties.

 

“Oh God!”  Dean moaned as Sam slicked up two fingers and shifted the silky material to the side before pressing them in.

 

“Gonna leave these on you.  Dirty them up.  Make you wear them the rest of the day.”  Sam said in a throaty rasp, as he worked Dean open before slicking up his own cock. 

 

“Shiiit!”  Dean groaned as Sam pushed the panties further to the side so he could slowly slide into him.  The fabric was bunched up around his cock and balls and every thrust had the satiny material rubbing against his aching groin.  It was pleasure, pain, ecstasy.  It was perfect.

 

“Come on Sam.”  Dean cried, pressing back into Sam’s hips as he pounded into him.  “Come on, harder.”

 

“God Dean, so hot.”  Sam growled as he bit down on the back of Dean’s shoulder where it peeked out from the neck of his t-shirt.  “Was gonna wait to fuck you.  Wanted to take you out to the store, make you pick things up from the bottom shelves.  Make you bend over so these little panties would peak out.  Everyone would have seen them.  Everyone would have wanted you, but they can’t have you can they?”

 

“Only you Sam.”  Dean whimpered as Sam’s rhythm faltered and he thrust in one last time before he was coming violently.

 

Sam collapsed to the side and Dean sprawled on his stomach next to him while they panted and attempted to catch their breath.

 

Dean sighed contentedly, “I guess we need to get going.”

 

“Huh?”  Sam asked, brow furrowed, as he flopped his head to the side to look at Dean.

 

“Thought we were going out?  Shopping?”  Dean shifted lazily, feeling the mess between his legs, and his cock gave a feeble twitch at the thought of going to the store completely marked as Sam’s.

 

“Guess we have to get cleaned up then.”  Sam said, making an aborted attempt to get up.

 

“You can if you want, I’m good.”  Dean waved a hand towards Sam.

 

“We should at least pull our pants up.  Might get kicked out otherwise.”  Sam said looking down their bodies and their jean’s pooled around their knees.

 

“Mmmmhmmm.”  Dean mumbled making no attempt to move.

 

“We’re not making it to the store today, are we?”  Sam asked with a chuckle.

 

“Probably not.”  Dean agreed, curling up against Sam and kissing his shoulder.  “But that’s okay, we can still see how dirty we can get these panties.”

 

“Now that sounds like an awesome plan.”  Sam grinned.

 

“Course it is.”  Dean grinned back smugly.  “I came up with it.”

 

\---

\---

-Title:  “Lola” by The Kinks


	20. Heavy Metal (December 20th)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gives himself to Sam for Christmas. Sam can't stop playing with his new toy.  
> Kink: Piercing, Orgasm Denial

\---

 

Sam was lying sprawled on top of his brother.  Sated and relaxed, he was lazily trailing his fingers over Dean’s chest while they decided if round three was going to happen now or later.

 

They had spent the morning doing minor repairs around the cabin, as well as blessing new jugs of holy water and casting silver bullets for when they were ready to hit the road again in a week or so.  Chores finished, and a quickie in the shower, they had then spent the rest of the afternoon in bed driving each other crazy until Sam came and Dean… well Dean didn’t.

 

Dean was half asleep, sprawled on his back, and Sam couldn’t resist tracing a finger around one of his rosy, peaked nipples.  Keeping his strokes light, he spiraled his way around to the dusky nub at the center before he flicked it lightly

 

Dean twitched in reaction and cracked an eyelid to glare down at his brother.  “Sleepin', leave me ‘lone.”

 

“If you were really sleeping, your perky nipples wouldn’t be taunting me.”  Sam declared as he skimmed Dean’s chest again.

 

“Mmmmm.”  Dean muttered as he tucked himself further underneath Sam.  “Not taunting, just cold.”

 

Sam burst out laughing and wrapped himself around Dean.  “It’s not cold in here.”

 

“Of course it’s not cold.  I have a giant heater on top of me.”

 

They settled back down and Sam resumed his lazy caresses until Dean was squirming under him.  He angled his head to bite lightly at the protruding nub and Dean let out a long groan.

 

“Dean?”  Sam asked after a while.

 

“Yeah?”  Dean huskily replied.

 

“You ever think about getting these pierced?”  He gave the nipple another flick.

 

Dean gasped at the touch, and had to catch his breath before answering.  “It’s crossed my mind.  They’re so freakin’ sensitive though, didn’t want to be walking around all the time with a hard on.”

 

Sam trailed his hand down to Dean’s groin and wrapped his fingers around Dean’s caged cock.  “Not really a problem at the moment.”

 

Dean huffed out a laugh at Sam’s statement, which quickly turned into a moan as Sam’s hand trailed lower to fondle his balls.  “That’s very true.”  Dean replied with a wheezing breath.

 

“We could try it out.  Get you some little silver rings that I could hook a chain to or hang weights from after they’re healed.”  Sam purred as he gave Dean another light pinch.

 

“Hmmm.  We could.”  Dean replied huskily.  “Can always take them out later if it’s too much for hunting.”

 

Sam lifted his head from Dean’s shoulder to look at him, eyes glinting when he asked, “You serious?”

 

Dean shrugged and smiled saucily back at Sam.  “Sure, why not.”

 

Sam bolted off the bed and practically sprinted to his duffle.  He tossed the clothes aside before pulling out a small box and carrying it back to the bed.

 

Dean just stared at him wide eye, shaking his head.  “I should have known you’d already have a piercing kit.  That’s my Sammy, always prepared.”  He said fondly.  “I’d think you were a boy scout as a kid if I didn’t know better.”

 

“Definitely not a boy scout.”  Sam agreed.  “You really sure about this?”  He asked.

 

“Absolutely.”  Dean answered.  “Can’t be much worse than stitches, right?”

 

“Don’t know.”  Sam said with a quirk of his lips

 

“Guess we’ll find out.”  Dean said as he propped himself up on pillows against the headboard.

 

Sam couldn’t resist his new position so he straddled Dean’s legs and latched his mouth onto a nipple while pinching the other between his fingers.

 

“Jesus Sam.”  Dean cried as he arched against Sam’s mouth.  “Thought you wanted to pierce me.”

 

Sam pulled away and licked his lips.  “Couldn’t help myself.  I’m not going to be able to play with them for a few days.”

 

Dean thunked his head back against the head board.  “Riiiight.”  He drawled.

 

Sam gave him a smug look before opening the box and unpacking the supplies, laying them out on the bed next to Dean’s hip.  Ripping open an alcohol wipe he sterilized his hands, the forceps, and the two rings before grabbing a second wipe and tearing it open as well.

 

“Shit.”  Dean hissed as Sam swiped the alcohol wipe over his heated skin and he struggled to hold still.

 

“Sure you’re gonna make it through this if a little alcohol wipe bothers you?”  Sam joked.

 

“Shut up.  It’s cold.”  Dean muttered, before yelping when Sam clamped the forceps onto Dean’s left nipple.

 

Sam left the forceps dangle as he tore open the packaging with the needle and carefully pulled it out.  “Ready?”  He asked Dean.

 

“Do it.”  Dean affirmed watching as Sam steadied the forceps and positioned the needled before swiftly pressing it through the trapped flesh.  Dean inhaled sharply, but made no other movement as Sam unclamped the forceps, threaded the ring through the puncture, and screwed the ball on to close the ring.

 

Sam rested his hand on Dean’s side soothingly and asked, “You alright man?”

 

Dean was biting his lower lip, and he looked at Sam with lust filled eyes.  “I’m good.  Other side?”

 

“Okay.”  Sam agreed and quickly repeated the procedure on the right side.

 

“How do they feel?”  Sam asked after closing the last ring.

 

“Sore, but it’s a really good sore.”  Dean said shifting on the bed with a groan.  “Holy fuck.”  He muttered.  “If it wasn’t for this damn cage I’d have come a long time ago.”

 

Sam chuckled and leaned down to blow a warm gust of air over the new piercings making Dean writhe on the bed.  “Ass.”  Dean cried, giving Sam a light shove.

 

“Don’t worry.”  Sam said as he gripped Dean’s hips and leaned in for a kiss.  “These should be healed enough to play with about the same time I get to unwrap my present.”

 

“Can’t wait Sam.”  Dean moaned before deepening the kiss.

 

“Just a few more day Dean.”  Sam said pulling back to grin at Dean.  “Just a few more days.”

 

\--- 

\---

_-Title:  “Heavy Metal” by Sammy Hagar_


	21. Six Blade Knife (December 21st)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gives himself to Sam for Christmas. Sam can't stop playing with his new toy.  
> Kink: Marking, Knife-play (No Blood-play), Orgasm Denial

\---

 

All day long Sam’s eyes kept sliding to the twin outlines of the nipple rings under Dean’s t-shirt.  He desperately wanted to play with them and had to restrain his own hands several times.  Dean kept giving him knowing smirks every time he walked past and Sam was quickly reaching his breaking point.

 

Sam finally had enough when Dean came out of the kitchen with a popsicle between his lips.  “Mmmm, cherry.  Want some Sam?”  He asked slurping around the frozen treat.

 

“No.”  Sam growled as he stalked towards his brother.  He grabbed the popsicle from between Dean’s cherry red lips and tossed it into the sink.  “Bedroom.  Now.”  He demanded, spinning Dean around and giving him a shove.

 

“I love it when you get all possessive and growly.”  Dean called over his shoulder as he was herded onto the bed.

 

“You ain’t seen nothin’ yet.”  Sam drawled as he threw Dean down on the bed and positioned his arms above his head.  “Keep ‘em there.”  He stated with a squeeze to Dean’s wrists before he reached for one of their discarded ties and secured him to the headboard.

 

Dean gave the bindings a tug, testing their strength, before smirking up at Sam.  “I’m still dressed, seems like a problem now that I’m all tied up.”

 

“Not at all.”  Sam declared as he slid open the nightstand drawer and pulled out a switchblade.  Flicking it open he gave Dean a wicked smirk.  “Hope you weren’t partial to this shirt.”

 

Sam hooked the knife under the collar of the shirt and pulled downward rending the fabric in half.  Using the flat of the knife he flicked the cut halves of fabric to the sides, exposing Dean’s heaving chest.

 

“No.  Not partial.” Dean answered belatedly, his breath hitching as he watched Sam trail the dull edge of the blade down the center of his chest to his navel.

 

“I could mark you as mine.”  Sam said thoughtfully, still trailing the knife over Dean’s skin.  “Should I embed my name in your skin?  Maybe here?”  He leaned down and bit at the skin over Dean’s hipbone drawing a moan from his brother.  He worried and nibbled at the skin there until a red oval stood out darkly against the pale skin of Dean’s hip.  “Or maybe here.”  Sam declared as he crawled up Dean to give the skin over Dean’s collarbone the same treatment.

 

“Guh, Sam!”  Dean cried as he pressed up against Sam’s attacking mouth, throwing his head back to allow better access to his neck.

 

“Mmmm.”  Sam moaned as he gave the new mark a swipe with his tongue before pulling away.  “But I don’t need to do that do I?  I marked my claim right here.”  He said slipping the point of the knife into the ring in Dean’s left nipple and giving it a slight tug.

 

“Oh God!”  Dean cried arching his back to relieve the pull on his still tender skin.

 

Sam smirked and let the ring slide off the end of the knife. 

 

“That’s right.”  Sam purred as he trailed the knife around Dean’s right nipple, avoiding the still healing flesh.  “I’m the only one who gets to mark you like this.  Nobody else gets to do that, right?”  Sam asked before latching his mouth to the tender skin of Dean’s neck and sucking another bruise there.

 

“Yes!  Please Sam, yes!”  Dean cried as he pulled his wrists against the restraints.  “Want you please, need you!”

 

“I know you do.”  Sam crooned as he lightly bit Dean’s neck just below the bruise he just left.  “And you’ll get me, but I need to make sure that everyone knows just who you belong to.”  He moved to the other side of Dean’s throat and worked on the junction of neck and shoulder making Dean writhe on the bed.

 

“I’m gonna mark you up.  When we go out everyone will be jealous.”  Sam said closing the switchblade and tossing it onto the dresser before dragging his hands down Dean’s sides to rest on his hips.  “They’ll see my claim and want you, but they’ll know they can’t have you, can they?”  Sam growled and kissed Dean fiercely, biting and licking at his lips.

 

“Mmmm.  No, just you Sammy.”  Dean moaned against Sam’s lips as Sam continued to assault his mouth.

 

Sam thrust his denim clad erection against Dean’s caged groin as his fingers dug bruises into Dean’s hips.  “So hot Dean.  I don’t know if I can wait much longer.  Gonna come, gonna come all over you.”

 

“Fuck!”  Dean cried as Sam continued to rub against him.  “Do it Sam.  God, please do it!”

 

Sam released his hold on Dean to work open his belt and unzip his jeans.  He slid them down enough to free his throbbing dick, moaning as the cool air hit his heated flesh.  He started stroking himself, long and slow, “God Dean, not gonna last long.  Can’t stand how hot you make me, love the way you beg for me the way you writhe under me.”

 

Sam gasped as Dean wrapped a now free hand over Sam’s own and began to jack him faster.  “Come on Sammy, come for me.”  Dean demanded in a husky whisper.

 

“Dean!”  Sam cried as he arched into Dean’s hand and came across Dean’s stomach.

 

Dean caught Sam before he collapsed on top of him and guided him to lie on his side next to him.  He followed Sam’s gaze to the tie still dangling from the headboard and Dean chuckled.  “You need to work on your knots.  That was way too easy to get out of.”

 

“Oops.”  Sam shrugged.

 

Dean laughed and leaned in to kiss Sam on the jaw and worked his way to the side of his neck, just above the collar of his shirt.  He lightly bit and kissed at the skin there until he left his own mark.

 

“My Sam.”  He growled against Sam’s neck.

 

“Mmmm.  Yours.”  Sam agreed sleepily as he pressed a kiss to the bruise on Dean’s collarbone.

 

“Go to sleep.”  Dean smiled, wrapping Sam up in his arms.  “You can go caveman on me again later.”

 

\---

\---

_-Title:  “Six Blade Knife” by Dire Straits_


	22. Go to the Mirror (December 22nd)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gives himself to Sam for Christmas. Sam can't stop playing with his new toy.  
> Kink: Mirror Sex, Orgasm Denial

\---

 

Dean was waiting to ambush Sam when he stepped out of the shower.  Grasping his elbow and spinning him around, he pushed on Sam’s shoulders and backed him up against the vanity.  Pressing his own naked body up against Sam’s still dripping skin he traced a rivulet of water running down his chest with his tongue and proceeded to kiss his way across his shoulder and up his neck.

 

“Mmm.”  Sam groaned, dropping his head back to grant Dean better access to his jaw.  “What’s gotten into you?”

 

“You complainin’?”  Dean drawled nipping at Sam’s earlobe before tracing the shell with his lips.

 

“Nugh!  No, not at all.”  Sam answered angling his head back down to chase after Dean’s lips with his own.

 

“Nuh-uh.”  Dean said, pressing a finger against Sam’s searching mouth and giving him a smirk before sliding down his dripping body to kneel between his splayed legs.  He kissed along Sam’s hip bones, following the vee down to his straining cock.  He placed a kiss against the tip before swiping his tongue along the rigid length and pressing against the bundle of nerves at the crown.

 

“Holy shit!”  Sam exclaimed, arching back against the vanity, fingers white knuckled against the edge of the counter top.

 

“Hmmm.”  Dean hummed as he took Sam into his mouth and swallowed him down to the root.

 

“Dean!”  Sam cried, hips involuntarily thrusting forward before Dean’s hands stilled his movements.

 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck.”  Sam chanted as Dean bobbed up and down, greedily lapping at Sam’s cock with his tongue.  Sam was nearly incoherent, seconds away from coming, when Dean suddenly pulled away with a pop and wrapped his hand around the base of Sam’s dick, keeping him from finding release.

 

“Wha-what are you… why did you stop?”  Sam babbled, nearly incoherent. 

 

“Oh, did you want to come?”  Dean asked with a smirk before kissing his way up Sam’s stomach and standing to continue his way back up his chest.

 

Sam glared at him, opened his mouth to reply, but let out a grunt instead when Dean’s traced his fingertips along the heated flesh of his cock.

 

Dean leaned in to whisper into Sam’s ear.  “Thought you’d rather fuck me.  I’m ready and open, just waiting for your big fat cock to fill me up.”  He licked another trail of water running down Sam’s neck from his still dripping hair.

 

“God!  Gonna fuck you so good, have you begging for more.”  Sam moaned gripping the sides of Dean’s face and plundering his mouth with his tongue.

 

Dean panted against Sam’s lips. “Come on Sam.  Fuck me, please Sam.”

 

Sam growled and spun Dean around, pushing him forward to lean against the counter top and pressing his damp body up against Dean’s bare skin.  He trailed his hands down Dean’s ribs to grip his hips and pull them back, encouraging him to cant his ass up. He swiped a finger down the crack of Dean’s ass, grinning when he discovered that Dean really was prepped and ready for him.

 

“Were you fucking yourself on your fingers while I was in the shower?  Stretching yourself wide, wishing it was me?”  Sam crooned into Dean’s ear as he pressed two fingers into the slick opening.  “Look at yourself Dean.”  Sam demanded using his other hand to tilt Dean’s head up to face the mirror.  “See how needy, how desperate for my cock you are?  You want me to fuck you?  Fill you up?”

 

“S-Sam, please Sam, please, please, please.”  Dean begged, pressing back against Sam’s hand as he teased at his prostate.

 

“I’m gonna take care of you.  Don’t worry.  Make you feel sooo good.”  Sam whispered into Dean’s ear as he pulled his fingers away and pressed the head of his cock against Dean’s ass. 

 

“Come on Sam!”  Dean demanded, pressing back against Sam.

 

“Do you see yourself Dean?”  Sam teased, cock hovering just outside of Dean’s entrance.  “See how beautiful you are, skin flushed, marked as mine.”  Sam pressed a kiss against the bruise he left on Dean’s shoulder the day before and Dean groaned at the spike of pain mixed with pleasure when Sam slid into him with a long, smooth thrust.

 

Sam wrapped his arm around Dean’s chest and pulled him back against his own chest meeting Dean’s eyes in the mirror.  “You’re too good to me Dean.”  Sam declared, trailing his free hand down to Dean’s caged cock, while he continued to languidly thrust into him.  “Gave me the best gift ever.”  He wrapped his hand around the warm steel possessively.  “I can’t wait until I get to unwrap it.  As much as I love fucking you, I miss your big cock stretching me wide.”

 

Dean was gasping with Sam’s every thrust, eyes locked on the image of Sam’s hands as they trailed over his caged groin and traced circles around his newly pierced nipples.  He let his head drop back onto Sam’s shoulder flicking his eyes back up to catch Sam’s gaze in the mirror, gazing at him through half lidded eyes and biting at his lower lip.  “Just-,” he stopped to clear his throat, “just a couple more days.”

 

“Mmmm.  Gonna be the best Christmas ever.”  Sam rasped as he pushed Dean forward to lean against the counter top again finding a better angle to fuck into him harder.

 

“Come on Sam, come on.”  Dean begged meeting Sam thrust for thrust.

 

Sam’s rhythm faltered and he curled over Dean’s back as he came with a groan.

 

They hovered there catching their breath for a few minutes before Sam stood and allowed Dean to straighten up.  Dean turned to lean his hip against the vanity and Sam glanced back and forth between his sweaty body and his own before huffing out a laugh and shaking his head.

 

“What?”  Dean asked raising an eyebrow.

 

“Dude, I need another shower now.”   Sam said around a laugh.

 

“Hmmm.”  Dean hummed thoughtfully.  “And this is a bad thing?”

 

Sam grinned back at him before grabbing his arm and dragging him towards the shower.  “Nope.  Not at all.”

 

\---

\---

_-Title:  “Go to the Mirror” by The Who_


	23. Burning Up (December 23rd)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gives himself to Sam for Christmas. Sam can't stop playing with his new toy.  
> Kink: Figging, Orgasm Denial

\---

 

“Sam!”  Dean yelled from the kitchen.

 

“What?”  Sam called back from the bedroom.

 

“Why is there a tree branch in the fridge?”  Dean asked, walking into the room with the object in question.

 

“Branch?”  Sam questioned, turning around from the dresser where he had been folding laundry and laughing when he caught sight of what Dean had.  “Oh!  That’s a ginger root.”

 

“Why the fuck do we have a ginger root.  You making stir fry or something?”

 

“Wasn’t planning on cooking it.  Was going to show you later tonight.”  Sam stalked up to Dean and pulled the root from his hand and set it aside on the nightstand.  “I guess I could show you now though.”

 

Dropping his arms, Dean allowed Sam to push his flannel shirt off his shoulders and pulled it off his arms.  “Now would be good.”  He said toeing off his boots while Sam fumbled with his belt and jeans before letting them slide down and pool around his ankles. 

 

Dean went to pull his t-shirt over his head, but Sam stopped him and guided his arm behind his back.  “Hold on a sec.”  Sam requested.  He went over to the duffel and pulled out a set of cuffs.  “I don’t want you going anywhere while we do this.”

 

“Oookay.”  Dean drawled with an eyebrow raised in question.

 

“You’ll see soon enough.”  Sam said evasively as he cuffed Dean’s hand behind his back and moved back around Dean to push up his shirt.

 

“Dude, what are you doing?”  Dean questioned as Sam pulled the t-shirt over his head and slid it down his bound arms to tangle around his cuffed hands.

 

“Just a little extra security.”  Sam smirked.  He pushed Dean to the bed where he toppled him over a couple of pillows.  Dean managed to turn his face to the side to avoid face planting on to mattress when the pillows tipped his ass up and his chest down.

 

Sam gave Dean’s upturned ass a pat.  “Stay there while I get everything ready.”

 

“Ready?”  Dean called out as he watched his brother leave the room.

 

“You’ll see.”  Sam eluded.

 

Dean could hear Sam running water and banging the cabinet doors for a couple minutes before he returned with a pot half full of water and set it on the side of the bed in Dean’s sight line.  He drug the chair from the corner up alongside the bed before sitting down with the ginger root and a knife.

 

Dean watched him with a furrowed brow as Sam whittled off all but one of the branches until he had a long column left.

 

“Did you know a ginger root is called a hand?”  Sam asked, startling Dean out of his musings and he flicked his eyes up to Sam’s face briefly before dropping his eyes back to his hands where he was now peeling the outer layer from the root.

 

“Oh yeah?”  Dean replied.

 

“Mmmhmm yeah, and these branches are called fingers.”  Sam said holding the piece he was carving up in front of Dean and giving him an evil smile.  “One guess where this finger is gonna go?”

 

Dean’s eyes got wide when that sunk in.  “You’re kidding right?”  He exclaimed, shifting restlessly against the pillows.

 

“Nope.”  Sam answered smugly as he rinsed the peeled ginger in the pot of water.  He pulled it out, carefully looking it over, before carving a shallow groove around the bottom.  “This will make a nice little butt plug when I’m done with it.”

 

Dean eyed the ginger warily.  He knew there had to be something else to it.  The plug was small, no more than four or five inches long and maybe an inch in diameter, not much bigger than one of Sam’s fingers.

 

Sam rinsed the ginger plug off once more and held up to show Dean.  “What do ya think?”

 

“Not very impressive.”  Dean said with feigned boredom.

 

“Guess we just have to try it out then, don’t we?”  Sam circled around behind Dean and pressed the plug against Dean’s hole.

 

“What, no lube!”  Dean exclaimed, pulling as far away as he could.

 

Sam rested his free hand on Dean’s hip, restraining him.  “Don’t need any, the wet ginger is slippery enough.  Just relax.”

 

“Yeah, yeah.”  Dean muttered, but he unclenched and allowed Sam to work the plug inside.

 

“Okay.”  Sam said climbing off the bed and returning to the chair. 

 

“That’s it?”  Dean questioned, shifting slightly.  He could barely feel the plug at all, what was the big deal.

 

“Hmmm.”  Sam hummed as he leaned back in the chair and clasped his hands over his stomach.

 

“Gotta tell ya Sammy, I’m a little disappointed.”  Dean said resting his cheek on the mattress.  “I was expecting a lot mmmm- oh fuck!”  Dean trailed off on a moan as he began feeling a deep tingling sensation wherever the ginger touched his ass.

 

“What was that Dean?”  Sam asked, a smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth.

 

Dean was beginning to pant now, the tingling turning into a deep burning sensation.  “Holy shit Sam!  What the fuck?”  He was twitching against the pillows now, shoulders drawn tight with strain.  “Jesus Sam, it’s burning, get it out.” 

 

“No.”

 

“What!”  Dean cried as he struggled against the cuffs.

 

“I said no.  It’s not actually burning.  It won’t hurt you.”  Sam said with an air of indifference. 

 

“Oh.  My.  God!”  Dean was writhing on the bed now, straining to work his hands free of the t-shirt that Sam had wrapped around them in order to attempt to pull the plug out by himself.

 

Dean was so lost in the sensation that Sam’s hand on his shoulder had his entire body tensing.  He keened as the burning increased in intensity.  “Please!”

 

“Relax Dean.”  Sam soothed, rubbing his hand over Dean’s shoulders.

 

“You try fuckin’ relaxing when your ass is on fire.”  Dean growled, trying to twist around.

 

“Stop.”  Sam commanded.  “Every time you clench your muscles the burning will get worse.”

 

Dean stilled his body as much as his heaving chest would allow; each exhale ending in a whine.

 

“Just breathe.”  Sam chanted while Dean tried to regain control.

 

“Holy shit.”  Dean muttered, body still twitching involuntarily against the fiery sensation, but it was now mellowing back into an intense tingle that hovered on the border between pleasure and pain.  His hips twitched again, cock beginning to strain against the cage he wore, and he began rutting against the pillows, seeking stimulation.

 

“Did I mention that ginger is also an aphrodisiac?”  Sam purred into Dean’s ear as he caressed Dean’s ass with his palm before giving it a squeeze and shifting the ginger plug.

 

“Nnnugh!”  Dean cried, as the movement of the plug released another wave of fire.  “Oh my God, Sam.  I need… I need something.  God, need you to fuck me!”

 

“Soon.  Just need to wait a few more minutes.”  Sam soothed as he began pulling off his clothes.

 

“Please Sam, please.”  Dean begged as the burning finally began to fade, but the arousal remained as strong as ever.

 

“Hold on Dean, I’ll take care of you.” Sam said as he slowly pulled the ginger out, drawing a deep groan from his brother.  He tossed the plug aside and slicked up his cock before he untangled Dean’s bonds and unlocked his hands.

 

Dean immediately dropped his hands to the bed and was up on all fours, pressing his ass back and begging Sam.  “Come on Sam.  Fuck me now, come on!”

 

Without a word, Sam lined himself up and pressed into Dean’s ass.

 

“Gaaah!  Move!”  Dean demanded fucking himself back onto Sam’s cock.

 

“Such a hot little ass.”  Sam said, grabbing onto Dean’s hips and holding him still.  “Could stay buried here forever.”

 

“If you don’t fuckin’ move, I swear it’ll be a long time before you fuck my ass again!”  Dean growled as he ground his hips back against Sam’s groin.

 

Sam let out a gasp as Dean clenched around him and stuttered out, “W-well when you put it that way.”

 

Dean grinned, “Come on Sam, lemme have it!” 

 

Sam pulled out until just the head of his cock was resting inside Dean’s channel before plunging back in.  “Not gonna last.  So hot watching you writhing on the bed going crazy.”

 

Dean moaned in response, pressing back into each of Sam’s thrust, forcing him deeper.  “Love how you fit in me.  Come on, fill me up Sam.”

 

Sam let out a wordless cry as he plunged in one last time before coming violently into Dean quaking form before they both collapsed onto the bed, gasping in air for several long minutes.

 

Sam shifted alongside Dean, wrapped his arms around his waist, and finally broke the silence.  “Do you know where else you can put ginger?”

 

Clearing his throat Dean hesitantly responded.  “Where?”

 

Sliding a hand to Dean’s caged cock, he tapped a finger against the opening at the tip.

 

Dean grabbed Sam’s wrist and yanked his hand away from his crotch. “Don’t even think about it.” 

 

\---

\---

_-Title:  “Burning Up” by Bad Company_


	24. The Ties That Bind (December 24th)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gives himself to Sam for Christmas. Sam can't stop playing with his new toy.  
> Kink: Rope Bondage, Orgasm Denial

\---

 

“Dean?”  Sam asked hesitantly.

 

Dean rolled his head along the back of the couch, switching his focus from the TV to Sam.  “Yeah?”

 

Sam bit his lip before saying.  “It’s Christmas eve.”

 

“It is.”  Dean stated with a questioning look.

 

“I want to try something different.”

 

“Okay.” Dean drawled.  “But haven’t we been doin _different_ for the past three and a half weeks?”  He asked quirking his eyebrows.

 

Sam let out a laugh at that and felt himself relax.  “True.”

 

“So what’s this _thing_ that has you so freaked out?”

 

Sam took a deep breath and in a rush said, “IwannatryKinbaku.”

 

“Um, bless you?”  Dean gave Sam a puzzled look.

 

“I want to try Kinbaku.”  Sam repeated slower.  “It’s Jap-.”

 

Dean grinned wide, interrupting Sam by jumping up off the couch.  “Kinky Sam, let’s go!”

 

“What?  Wait you’ve heard of it?”  Sam asked getting up to follow his brother more slowly.

 

Dean paused while pulling off his shirt and looked over his shoulder at Sam.  “Aren’t you the one who keeps saying I confuse reality and porn?  Of course I know what Japanese rope bondage is.  It's freakin' hot!”

 

“Silly me.”  Sam replied with a chuckle.  He took his own shirt off, but unlike Dean he left his jeans on.  “Wait over there.”  He motioned to the corner of the living room.  “I’ll be right back.” 

 

With that he went into the bedroom and pulled a plastic shopping bag out of the dresser.  When he returned Dean was standing in the corner staring up at the metal hook in the ceiling.  “I don’t think that will hold all of my weight.”

 

“Not planning on that.”  Sam replied looking at the hook as well.  It probably held a potted plant or something like that at one point.  “If you end up hanging from it, I did something wrong.”

“Good to know.  So how do you want me?”

 

Smirking, Sam said.  "Well... Tied up is a good start."

 

"Smartass."  Dean growled affectionately.

 

Sam pulled out a spool of ribbon and began unwinding a length of it.  “Wrists first.”  Sam stated, looking up to catch Dean’s laughing eyes.  “What?  It’s Christmas.”  Sam blurted out in defense of his shiny green satin ribbon.

 

“It’s very festive.”  Dean smirked, but he held his wrists out for Sam to bind. 

 

Sam looped the center of the ribbon around Dean’s wrists, tying them close together, but not quite touching.  “Too tight?”  He asked.

 

Dean flexed his hands and shook his head.  “No it’s good.”

 

“Good.  Arms up.”  Dean complied and Sam reached up to feed the ends of the ribbon through the hook in the ceiling, letting the ends trail down Dean’s back.  He tied the ribbon off near the ceiling leaving Dean stretched out long, arms overhead and just barely able to keep his feet flat on the floor.

 

Sam nudged Dean’s feet a little wider before stepping back to admire his brother’s lean body.  “You’re stretched out like a Christmas tree, maybe I should decorate you.”  He picked up the trailing ribbon and tickled the ends over Dean’s taught form.

 

“Do it Sam.  Tie me up.”  Dean groaned as Sam flicked the ribbon over his erect nipples.  “Please.”  He begged.

 

“That’s the plan.”  Sam answered in a smoky voice.

 

He tied a series of knots in the ribbon dangling down from between Dean’s wrists before looping a strand around each forearm and back to the center, pulling Dean’s arms a little closer together.  A second length of knots spanned the distance down to Dean’s elbows where he added another pair of loops, drawing his arms closer still.  The next series of knots fell down the back of Dean’s head and looped around from behind his neck to wrap around his biceps.  Even if his hands weren’t anchored to the ceiling, he wouldn’t be able to drop his arms now.

 

Dean was panting lightly as he tugged gently against the bonds and Sam grinned in approval when he saw that Dean could do little more than wiggle his shoulder a bit.  He stepped in close and ran his hands down Dean’s sides before leaning forward and nipping at Dean’s lower lip.  “Mmmm.  Look so good.”  He crooned in Dean’s ear as he lightly flicked at the rings in Dean’s nipples.

 

“Oh God.”  Dean moaned chest pushing out and head dropping back as far as the bindings would allow.

 

“We’re just getting started.”  Sam whispered, before pulling back and grabbing the second spool of ribbon.  He began this one by circling the satin around Deans back and chest, just beneath his arms, and tied it off just below the hollow of his throat.   Tying another group of knots until it reached just above his nipples, Sam proceeded to stretch the ribbon across Dean’s chest and around his back to twist the strands around each other just below his shoulder blades before returning it back to the front to lie below his nipples.  “Exhale.”  He commanded as he pulled the ribbon snug and knotted it where it crossed his sternum. 

 

Sam watched Dean’s breathing for a few moments to ensure that the ribbon wasn’t restricting his air too much before repeating the series down Dean’s chest, across his stomach, and down to his hips, forming an intricate diamond pattern across Dean’s pale skin.

 

“Beautiful.”  Sam breathed out quietly, tracing his hands along the dark green satin where it contrasted darkly with Dean’s pale skin.

 

Dean’s breathing was rapid and shallow, the bindings not allowing much more than tiny sips of air into his lungs, and Sam couldn’t resist his spit shined lips.  He dove down, capturing Dean’s mouth with his own, driving his tongue past Dean’s lips and plundering his mouth until Dean was gasping for air and wriggling against the constrictive ribbon. 

 

“I love watching you.  I love seeing you so close to coming undone, hovering on the edge.”  Sam rasped as he sauntered around Dean’s bound form, trailing teasing fingers across oversensitive flesh.  “You’ve given me the best Christmas present I could have ever asked for.”

 

“Fuck.”  Dean gasped out, finally regaining enough air for words.  “Want you so bad, Sam, it’s been so long.”

 

“Not much longer though.”  Sam whispered against the shell of Dean’s ear as he pulled one last piece of ribbon from his pocket and glanced at the clock on the wall.  “It’s two minutes to midnight.  And, I think my present needs a bow.”

 

He finished his circuit around Dean, dropped to his knees between his splayed legs, and gently gripped his caged cock.

 

Dean cried out at the gentle touch, so on edge for days now that he couldn’t restrain himself anymore.  “Please, please, please.  Need to come so bad, God please!  Sam, please!”

 

“Shhh.”  Sam soothed.  “Soon, I’ll get you there soon.”  He looped the last strand of ribbon around the root of Dean’s cock and balls, just above the cage, and tied it in a snug bow.

 

“Gah!”  Dean whined at the additional constriction.

 

Sam pressed a kiss against his hip and ran a soothing hand up and down his trembling thighs.  “Easy, easy.”  He reassured until Dean stilled. 

 

“Fifteen seconds to midnight.”  Sam announced with a smirk as he pulled the chain he wore from his neck and dangled the key in front of Dean.

 

“P-p-please.”  Dean stuttered out.

 

“Ten.”  Sam said leaning in to swipe his tongue over the tip of Dean’s cock where it peeked from the end of the cage.

 

“Oh shit!  Shit, shit, shit.”  Dean cried as he jerked against the restraints again until Sam placed a restraining hand on his hip.

 

“Five.”  Sam wrapped fingers around the tiny key.

 

“Four.”  He gently gripped the lock with his other hand.

 

“Three.  Hmmm the lock said ‘do not open ‘til Christmas’.  Not midnight specifically.  We could wait.”

 

“Nugh.  Don’t you fuckin’ dare stop now.”  Dean growled.

 

“Two.  I guess we won’t wait then.”  Sam inserted the key into the lock.

 

“One.”

 

The lock clicked open…

 

\---

\---

_-Title:  “The Ties that Bind” by Bruce Springsteen_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinbaku is really beautiful and I recommend looking it up if you get a chance. (Wikipedia has some good, safe links to start with.)   
> I'll add some in a few days when I get back home - don't want to use the parent's internet to go to porny sites. ;)


	25. Finish What You Started (December 25th)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gives himself to Sam for Christmas. Sam can't stop playing with his new toy.  
> Kink: Sex, lots of sex... and Orgasm Denial ;)

\---

 

The lock clicked open with a soft snick that echoed in the sudden quiet of the cabin.  Sam carefully unhooked the lock from the cock cage and tossed it aside before gently wrapping his palm around the steel shaft.

 

“Breathe Dean.”  He commanded letting his eyes travel over his brother’s flushed face and parted lips.

 

Dean stuttered in a breath that turned into a guttural moan when Sam slid the cage down over his sensitive, swollen cock.  “Oh my God, oh God, oh, oh, oh!”

 

Dean’s cock was red and sore looking, faint lines imbedded in the soft skin where the flesh had tried to harden but been restrained by the unforgiving steel.  Drops of precome had collected at the head, and Sam knew it was cruel but he couldn’t resist swiping his tongue over the glistening tip before wrapping his lips around the heated flesh and dipping down.

 

“Gah!”  Dean cried out.  His knees buckling at the first touch to his dick in nearly a month and Sam had to scramble to get his hands on Dean’s hips to keep him upright until he could regain his footing.

 

“Please, please, Sam please… I need, need, I-I-I, please!” Dean was nearly incoherent as Sam swallowed him the whole way down to the green ribbon snugged tight around the root of his cock. He pressed his tongue firmly against the underside, slowly sliding back up to circle his lips tightly around the crown with firm suction before pulling off with a slurp.

 

Sam looked up at Dean.  His body was strung tight; head tilted back, eyes closed, lips forming soundless words.

 

“Dean?”  Sam asked, running his hand up and down Dean’s thigh.

 

Dean’s eyes fluttered open and he dropped his head to his chest, his smoldering gaze seeking Sam.  “SamSamSam.”  He chanted in a husky whisper.  “Please.”

 

Sam ran his fingers down Dean’s straining erection until he reached the ribbon at the base and gave it a light tug.

 

“Need to come, oh God, so close, so close!”  Dean screamed, hips bucking against Sam’s hand.

 

“I know.  I know.”  Sam crooned.  “You’re so close.  All you need is for me to untie this ribbon and you’d be shooting in seconds.”

 

“Y-,“ Dean began but Sam interrupted him.

 

“But you don’t want to come like that, do you?”  Sam asked as he slipped his between Dean’s spread legs to press a finger against his hole.

 

“Wha’?”  Dean questioned, distracted by Sam’s probing finger.

 

“You don’t want to come like this.  You want to come while I fuck you, don’t you?”  Sam stated, pressing the dry tip of his finger in a little deeper.

 

So desperate for any stimulation, Dean was pressing back onto the dry intrusion as much as the bonds would allow, groaning as Sam’s finger slid a little deeper to graze his prostate.

 

“Don’t you?”  Sam inquired again with another press against his prostate.  “You want to come on my big fat cock, not my finger.”

 

“I-I-I want…”  Dean keened as Sam pulled his finger out, pressing his ass back to chase Sam’s hand.  “Fuck me Sam, God, fuck me now, let me come!”

 

“Now you’re talking.”  Sam grinned.  He stood back up and pulled a knife from his pocket before unbuttoning his jeans, letting them slide down his legs, and kicking them aside.  His cock was hard and throbbing and he could see Dean’s lust filled gazed watching him.

 

Sam quickly, but carefully, sliced through the ribbon around Dean’s torso allowing the green satin to flutter to the floor. Dean gulped in a lungful of air as the constriction around his chest was released and Sam gave Dean a few seconds to gather himself before reaching up and cutting through the binding around his arms.

 

The second Dean’s wrists were free he dropped his arms to grab Sam’s shoulders and pushed him backwards towards the couch.  Sam had enough presence of mind to close the knife and toss it aside before latching onto Dean with his own hands and attacking his mouth with his own.  Tongues battling, hands grabbing; they stumbled against the back of the sofa where Sam spun Dean around and bent him over the backrest.

 

He fumbled for the lube that had taken up residence on the side table next to the sofa, swiftly slicking up his hand before thrusting two fingers unceremoniously into Dean upturned ass.

 

Dean moaned and pushed against the intrusion, working his hips back in tandem with Sam’s probing fingers.  He dropped his hand to touch himself, but Sam grabbed his wrist and gave it a harsh squeeze.  “No touching.”  He growled, returning Dean’s hand to the back of the couch.

 

“Come on Sam!  Fuck me already!”  Dean cried as his hands tightened around the cushions, knuckles turning white with the pressure.

 

“Someone’s bossy.”  Sam said with a twist of his wrist that drew a gasp from Dean.

 

“Sam!”  Dean was nearly whining now, desperate.

 

Sam, deciding that he’d teased Dean enough, slipped his fingers out of Dean and slicked up his own cock.

 

“Gonna fuck you now.”  He crooned in Dean’s ear as he lined up his cock with Dean’s entrance.  “Gonna make you come so hard that you pass out.”

 

“Fuuuuck!”  Dean cried out as Sam slammed into him.

 

“This was the best present Dean.  The past three and a half weeks have been amazing.”  Sam said as he slowly grind into Dean.  “I had so many ideas.  So many things I had always wanted to do with you, and I got to try each-,” thrust, “-and every-,” thrust, “-one of them.”

 

“It was awesome Sammy.”  Dean gasped out, bowing his back and rolling his hips against Sam’s.  “But shut up and fuck me!”

 

Tossing back his head Sam let out a laugh.  “Yes sir!”  He agreed, pounding into Dean who was enthusiastically meeting him thrust for thrust.

 

Sam was so close and he knew he wouldn’t last much longer.  “Gonna come, fill you up.  Are you ready Dean?”  He demanded.

 

“Yes!  God Sam, yes!”  Dean screamed as Sam wrapped his hand around his cock and gave him a few rough strokes before he grabbed the tail of the ribbon, tugging it loose.

 

Dean’s body convulsed, coming violently against the back of the sofa as Sam thrust into him one last time before bowing over Dean’s back and spilling into him with a yell.

 

Arms trembling too much to support all of their weight, Dean let his body collapse against the back of the sofa where they both lay there panting until Sam roused enough to slip off of Dean’s back and flop over the back of the couch onto the cushions.  He let out an _oof_ when Dean followed and landed on top of him; Dean’s chuckle shaking both of their bodies.

 

“Totally worth the wait.”  Dean mumbled a while later, cheek pressed against Sam’s chest.

 

Sam hummed in agreement and wrapped his arms around Dean’s back while they basked in the afterglow until Dean began twitching his hips against Sam’s leg.  Sam could feel his erection pressing against his thigh.

 

“Again?”  He asked incredulously as Dean began pressing kisses against his neck.

 

“It’s been twenty-five days.  Twenty.  Five.”  He said punctuating each with a nip to Sam’s collarbone.

 

Sam’s cock twitched feebly.  He knew he wouldn’t be ready to go for a little while yet, but he could enjoy Dean’s mouth on his skin.  He hummed happily as Dean continued to nibble and kiss his way down his chest.

 

Pulling back, Dean smiled softly down at Sam.  “You’re not falling asleep on me, are you?”

 

“Nope, just enjoying the cuddling.”  Sam said as he tightened his arm around his brother.

 

Dean chuckled and gave Sam a fond smile.  “Merry Christmas Sammy.”

 

Sam lifted his head and pressed his lips to Dean’s.  He kissed him deeply before pulling back slightly to whisper against his lips.  “Merry Christmas Dean.”

 

Grinning, Dean recaptured Sam’s mouth in a passionate embrace.  They kissed for several long minutes until Dean was rubbing his groin against Sam’s.

 

“I need a few more minutes.”  Sam said regretfully. 

 

“Mmmm, yeah,” Dean agreed, running his hands around Sam’s sides to cup his ass.  “But I think I remember promising that when the cage came off I would fuck you.”

 

Sam moaned as Dean’s fingers circled his hole and his cock filled a little more.

 

“Maybe,” Sam stopped to clear his throat, “maybe, it won’t be that long after all.”

 

Dean gave Sam a wicked smile as he pressed a finger into him and said huskily, “That’s exactly what I thought you’d say.”

 

“It would be a shame to unwrap my present and not try it out.”  Sam said smirking back.

 

“It’s been a freakin’ awesome Christmas Sam.”  Dean stated as he continued to map Sam’s body with his hands.

 

“And we’re just getting started!”  Sam responded with a moan.

 

\---

\---

_-Title:  “Finish What You Started” by Van Halen_


	26. 'Twas the Night Before Kink-Mas (Bonus Poem)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gives himself to Sam for Christmas. Sam can't stop playing with his new toy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has taken this journey with me. I never expected this fic to reach over 32,000 word when I set out to write it and the feedback and encouragement I have gotten along the way has been priceless!
> 
> This is just a cracky little poem inspired by the fic, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> I wish everyone a safe and happy holiday!

_**'Twas The Night Before Kink-Mas** _

  
‘Twas the night before Kink-Mas and Dean was a mess.

Sam had been teasing him, causing him stress.

Sam had locked Dean’s cock in a cage,

And denied him orgasms for twenty five days!

 

Tickled and taunted, stretched and stuffed,

Dean was desperate, he’d had enough!

But still Sam persisted, driving Dean insane,

And when he resisted, Sam did it again.

 

So now here it was, Christmas Eve night,

And Sam had Dean bound, it was a beautiful sight.

The countdown to midnight seemed to last days,

And Sam drove Dean crazy, his body ablaze.

 

Midnight came, Dean’s cock was released,

But still Sam denied him, the torture increased.

At last the time came when Sam had decided,

To stop the pleasure from being one sided.

 

He brought Dean to the peak, and tipped him over,

Holding on tight until he regained composure.

And such is the tale of that one December,

Which Sam and Dean will always remember.

 

You’ll still hear them talk about how much it meant,

When Sam received Dean as a Christmas present!

Now this tale is done, and it’s been a delight,

Merry Kink-Mas to all, and to all a good night!

 


End file.
